


Determination

by rosabell14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Good Chara, Good Severus Snape, Male Frisk, Severus is Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabell14/pseuds/rosabell14
Summary: After his friendship with lily ends, Severus snape runs away to Mt. Ebbot and falls down. Will he survive and return to the surface with the help of an annoying ghost? (I am bad at summaries. )





	1. The beginning

A new world

Severus Snape was running as fast as he could. It was a cold rainy night. The drops of rain were falling on his face mixing with the tears that came from his eyes. He couldn't run any more . He stayed still and took a deep breath and stared at the grey sky.

Severus was never a lucky person. The cosmos seemed to hate him from the very first moments of his life. He had to live with his angry father and desperate mother in a dirty little house. He lived without friends for many years and then he went to school. His school however wasn't a normal one. That wasn't so weird because severus himself wasn't a normal boy. In fact, he was a wizard.

He thought that his life was going to be different, but he was proven to be wrong. Severus was always bullied and teased by the rest of the school. Even his own housemates tortured him. He tolerated this for five years and after one of his his O.W.L s exams his worst enemy James Potter pulled the trigger Making him lose his only friend.

That was when he decided that he couldn't take it anymore.  He decided to leave.  he didn't know where. He didn't care. This thought was twirling inside his head and suddenly he found himself in a forest near a mountain wich surprised him because it was impossible to apparate inside hogwarts.

He kept running trying to find a place to stay away from the rain. He saw a cave.

_'that would do well'_

He entered the dark cave and then stopped at the sight of the deep hole in front of him. He took a few steps closer. It was so deep. If you fell the darkness will swallow you completely. He closed his eyes...

The next time he opened them he was on a bed of golden flowers.

He blinked. His head hurt.

' _what happened_? '

Then he remembered. " I fell down." His jaw dropped."I'm alive. "

He got up and realized that he was shorter than usual. He touched his face. His nose was smaller. He looked at his clothes. He was wearing blue pants brown shoes and... He felt his heartbeat stop. A striped pink and blue shirt! He Severus Snape was wearing something that had the color pink in it. He took a few steps. He saw a gate. He stepped in.

This was the beginning of everything. This was the entrance to a new world.


	2. A bad friend, a good mother and a mysterious ghost

_'thinking'_

" _talking"_

"narration"

_Long ago, two races ruled over earth:_

_HUMANS and MONSTERS_

_One day, war broke out between the two a long battle,the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

This words were floating in severus's mind. ' _What was that?_ ' He wasn't sure. His thoughts were drifted away by a strident voice.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER."

Severus's jaw dropped. ' _a talking flower with a face? I must have hit my head. '_ The weirder thing was that his words were appearing in a box.

"Hmmm...you are new to the underground aren' tcha? Golly, you must be very confused. someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?Here we go!"

A flash of white light, and then... Every thing turned black and white. Severus could see his heart, but instead of the bloody organ it should have been, it was a red heart. Like those on stupid valentine cards. In front of him were three floating writings . They said Chara LV1 HP 20.

" See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! "

' _my soul? This is something you don't see everyday._ "

" your SOUL starts off weak,but can grow strong if you gain LV. What is LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! "

" That makes sense, but I don't think I have someone to give me love .Well not anymore. "

He whispered to himself.

" You want some LOVE, don't you?Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" a little pellet appeared for a moment and then disappeared. Then more pellets appeared.

" Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white..." _friendliness pellets"_ Are you ready? Move around, grab as many as you can! ." The bullets were coming toward him. Severus didn't trust that flower. He also noticed his hesitation while describing the pellets wich didn't seem friendly at all. He tried to dodge them, but he wasn't fast enough. One of the pellets hit him. Suddenly he felt a very sharp pain . He fell one his Knees. those were bullets! His HP reduced to 1. severus realized that it was an acronym for Health Point.

FLOWEY 's face became demonic.

"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

' _I don't know. Someone who doesn't kill everyone they see?_ ' He thought, but was too weak to say it. More bullets appeared and circled around him and made him unable to escape.

"DIE" FLOWEY exclaimed. The bullets came closer and closer. Severus couldn't believe that he was about to get killed by a flower.

He closed his eyes and awaited his death. But it didn't come.

The moment the bullets touched him, he felt an strong energy flowing through his body. His HP increased back to 20.

FLOWEY looked surprised . a fireball came and threw him away.

A woman? A goat? severus's jaw dropped. she looked like a white furred nubian goat, with droopy ears and short horns, she had dark red irises and she was wore a long robe with a weird rune on her chest.

" What a miserable creature,torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

poor, innocent youth? was she talking about him?

Ah, do not be afraid, my child . I'm TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down . You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I'll guide you through the catacombs."

The world turned back to normal. Now severus could see her purple robe.

"This way." She said and walked around and toward the gates behind her.

He didn't know what to do. What if toriel would turn out to be like that crazy flower? But... Her kind smile, the way she called him my child, her eyes that reminded Severus of his own mother... Somewhere...deep inside, he knew that he could trust her.

He decided to follow her, but then he heard a voice

"Mom"

Severus turned around and saw a girl floating on the air . She looked 11. She wore clothes like him. Well... A little different. she wore a green shirt with a single light yellow strip on it, red brown pants and red brown shoes. She had short brown hair, pale skin and rosey cheeks,but the main thing that attracted severus was her red eyes. They were like rose petals, like drops of blood.

she then realized that severus was staring at her.

Ca...Can you see me?"She asked in surprised.

"Yes...Who...Who are you? He asked

"Greetings. I'm Chara, and you are...?"

"I'm..."He hesitated. He remembered how Potter and his gang made fun of his name. He didn't want chara to laugh at him too. Suddenly a word sparked in his mind . A word he always liked.

" Frisk, call me Frisk "He said

"Frisk? That's weird. " She said and then moved her hand forward to shake his hand, but her hand went trough his.

"Huh?"Severus was shocked. Chara couldn't be a ghost. The ghosts in hogwarts were all grey. He attempted to get her hand again and again.

"Hey you stop! this is creepy. "She exclaimed. "What's with the stick and the bandage? "She asked.

"What? " He touched his face. There was a bandage on his face. Where did this come from. A few seconds later ,he jumped. His wand have turned into a stick! How? How?

"Hey...Maybe you should follow mom now. " She told him.

"Mom? "He asked.

"Yes. TORIEL is... my mother "She answered in a low voice.

Severus didn't know what to say so he followed toriel .

The ruins was all violet. Toriel was waiting for him. After seeing him She climbed the stairs that led to a door.

under the stairs was a star!a twinkling yellow star. could this day get any weirder?

He carefully touched the star. then Chara said

" the shadow of the ruins looms above filling you with determination; HP fully resorted. "A box appeared telling him that his LV was 1 and gave him the choice to save or continue. He saved. Chara slowly whispered " you created a save file."

"A save file?" Severus was proven to be wrong this they could get weirder, and something told him that this was just the beginning.


	3. The Ruins

The Ruins

Severus was really confused. His day was getting weirder and weirder every second. First that flower, then TORIEL and then that ghost girl CHARA. He decided not to think about it.

" Come what may. It's not that I have anything to lose. " He whispered.

TORIEL was standing in front of him. There were a few buttons on the ground.

" Welcome to your new home, innocent one. " TORIEL said with a smile.

" My new home. "He whispered. He felt his heart ache.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS. " She said and then walked on some of the buttons on the ground. Then she walked to the door and touched the switch on the wall. The door opened. She turned to him again.

" The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them. She told him She went to the next room.

Severus stood still. Interesting.

There was a writing on the wall.

He tried to read it, but...

" Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. " CHARA read out loud.

Severus turned to her and said :

" I can read. "He said and then entered the next room. TORIEL was waiting for him. She said " To make progress here, you need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I labeled the ones that you need to flip. " She said.

Two Rivers were flowing through the Ruins. He passed through the first bridge and touched the labeled switch, then walked on the next switch. He heard a loud voice. Toriel said

"Splendid! I'm proud of you. Little one. Let us move to the next room. " She said happily.

They went to the next room. There was nothing there except for a dummy.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you . You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight. While you are in a FIGHT, strike a friendly conversation . Stall for time. I'll come to resolve the conflict. "

" FIGHT? monsters never attacked me before. Unless I started it. CHARA said.

" Practice talking to the DUMMY. " She told him. Severus walked toward the dummy. The world turned black and white again .

This time, there were four buttons floating in front of him. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY.

He chose ACT and then talk.

" Hi! " He said.

" You talk to the DUMMY. It doesn't seem much for a conversation. TORIEL seems happy with you . You won! you earned 0 xp and 0 gold.

Severus didn't understand.

'So you get gold after winning a FIGHT? And what is xp? '

" Very good! You are very good. " TORIEL said with a smile. CHARA looked confused.

" What the heck was that?" She asked.

" I don't know. " Severus responded.

" Is there anything that you know? " she asked angrily " Why am I here? Who are you? Where are dad and Asriel?What have you done to them human? " She was so angry.

" I don't know! I don't even know who are you talking about. And human? You are one too."

" Yeah, and I hate it. " She said. Severus stayed silence. CHARA seemed so serious, wich made Severus wonder if she... Maybe she was like him.

Severus was lost in his thoughts. He really wasn't loved by humans. Actuall, the only human beings that treated him with kindness were his mother and Lily. He sympathized with CHARA.

" Listen CHARA. I get it that you hate humans, and I can sympathize with you here. Humanity can be really awful sometimes, but I'm as confused as you. Today was the weirdest day of my life. I don't know this place. This is not my home and you are the only one that can help me here. I know that we didn't have the best start, but please let's stay in peace. " He told her.

She was silence.

" I Guess that you are Wright. " She said.

"That's the only way to discover what is going on. " She whispered. Severus heard her, but pretended not to. "

They proceeded to the next room. Toriel was waiting.

" There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" She said.

They walked through the hallway, suddenly a monster appeared. This one looked like a frog. He entered a FIGHT.

" Froggit attacks you!"CHARA said. Severus pressed ACT He had three choices. Check, compliment and threat. There wasn't any talk choice. Severus just chose complement.

"Uhhh... Hey there you look to awesome for a frog. How high can you jump? " He tried his best.

"Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway " CHARA said .

TORIEL came and glared at Froggit. It was terrified. it left. Who knew TORIEL could be scary?

"You won! you earned 0 xp and 0 gold. "CHARA said.

Severus continued. Another writing.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint"

Another river, but instead of a normal bridge, the whole bridge was covered with spikes.

" This is the puzzle, but..."She looked worried. " Here, take my hand for a moment "

She took his hand. Her hand was warm and fluffy. She was looking at him with pleasure. They crossed the puzzle.

" puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now " She said.

 _'Oh come on! I'm not a child. '_ He thought.

The next room awaited.

" you have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a different request to ask of you..."She closed her eyes for a moment trying to find a way to tell her request. Severus prepared himself for anything. For a reason, He didn't want to fail her.

" I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this. " She really sounded sorry.

' _This is the hard task?_ ' He thought, at the same moment CHARA said: " this is the hard task?" He smirked. Toriel walked away so fast.

Severus walked through the long hallway. It was a very loooooooooong road.

" Hey CHARA, why are you following me around? " He asked.

" I don't know. I just do. " She said.

" Wait! Can you even get away from me? " He asked her.

" I don't know. " She replied.

" Let's try. " He said, and then walked away from CHARA. At first nothing happened, then he saw CHARA being pulled toward him.

"I guess I'm stuck with you now. " She said annoyed . The two of them walked through the hallway together. At the end of the hallway, there was a pillar wich toriel was waiting behind it for them.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. However, there was an important reason for this exercise...To test your independence.I must attend to a business, and you must stay alone for a while. " She said.

" WHAT? Where are you going? You can't just leave. " CHARA exclaimed.

" Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I'll give you a CELL PHONE if you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright? " TORIEL said and then left.

"Mom . You can't leave us alone. Where are you even going?Where...Is that my old cell phone? MooM. MoooooooM."She finally gave up.

She turned around to see Frisk( I'll just call him Frisk from now on. ) sitting on the ground.

" What are you doing? " She asked.

" Waiting. " He answered.

" What? So, you are just going to sit here and wait for her to come? " She asked in disbelief.

" Yes. " Frisk said, refusing to disobey TORIEL.

A little time passed. .Finally, CHARA shouted: " Uhhhh!I'm bored. "

" It's just been around fifteen minutes. " He said.

" I don't care. I'm Bored. Why can't we go exploring? Come on! You know how TORIEL is. She is just indulging. What? Are you scared? " She asked.

Frisk was silence for a few seconds. Then, he got up.

" Let's go. I'm bored too. " He said. CHARA smiled ear to ear . They went to the next room. There was two paths. One to the north and one to the south. There were two piles of red leaf on the ground. A save point on one of them, and a Froggit was there.

Suddenly he heard a sound. It was his phone. Ring...Hello. This is TORIEL . YOU have not left the room, have you?"

" No" He lied and immediately felt bad about it.

" There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain .It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright? "Click...

Frisk went to the Froggit. It began talking with a language he couldn't understand.

" you can't understand, Can you? " CHARA sighed.

" Ribbit, Ribbit. (excuse me human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you defeat them... They may not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please...Use some MERCY human.) Ribbit.

Frisk stayed silent. MERCY. Something he never gained. Flowey have tried to kill him. so the other monsters would too. He had to defend himself...

Then he remembered something. How everyone in hogwarts teased him and tortured him for being a slytherin. How no one, not even the professors defended him from the marauders. He remembered being rejected by her...She left him when he needed her most. He needed her to be there for him. With him, comforting him about his mother's death.

He felt his heart ache. She refused his apologies. She thought he would become a death eater, an evil person, a merciless killer.

' _No! She is wrong. I'm not a death eater. I'm not a ruthless murderer. I have mercy. I'll show her. I'll show all of them. I'll show MERCY to all of the monsters_ _._ '

He went to the save point. He crinkled through the leaves . He touched the save point.

"(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination. HP fully resorted.)"

Frisk saved and went to the northern room. The room was empty. Nothing was there except for a plate full of candy on a short pillar.

" It says ' take one' Take a candy? " CHARA said" take one. It heals HP. "

Frisk took one.

" 'Take one 'Take a piece of candy? " Frisk took another one.

" You took more candy. How disgusting..."

" It says ' take one ' Take a candy? "Frisk took the third piece

" You took another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth... " Frisk knew that CHARA was only joking. but...He really did feel disgusted with himself. He did feel like the scum of the earth . He was stealing from TORIEL, wasn't he?

" Take another one you'll need it. " CHARA said. Frisk took another one, but the candy spilled onto the floor.

You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor. look at what ' ve you done. ."

Frisk was terrified. TORIEL would become so angry. She would throw him out. Suddenly he felt like an idiot. Why was he acting so weak? He would be afraid and emotional by the littlest things. Why couldn't he control his emotions like before? What was wrong with him?

He really needed some emotional support. Maybe he could...He looked at CHARA angrily. This would annoy her so much.

He checked his cell phone . He called TORIEL.

"Dialing..."CHARA said.

" This is TORIEL."TORIEL said.

" He...Hey mom. "Frisk said. CHARA ' s eyes widened.

" Huh? Did you just call me..."Mom"? " She asked in surprise. Was she angry?

" Well...I suppose...Would That make you happy?To call me...'Mother? 'She asked.

" Yes. " Frisk said

"Well then. Call me whatever you like."She said happily!"

Click...

" Why...Why did you do that? CHARA asked.

"I needed some support. " Well... that wasn't a lie.

They continued. Suddenly They saw a Froggit . They entered a FIGHT.

Froggit hopped close!

Frisk Chose ACT and then Compliment.

Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.

(Blushes deeply. Ribbit)

Some bugs appeared. They seemed harmless, but those bullets did too. He dodged them.

Froggit seems reluctant to fight you.

Froggit ' s name in the box was yellow. Frisk Chose MERCY then spare.

You won! you earned 0 xp and 2 gold.

They continued to the next room . There were some cracks on the floor. Frisk slowly stepped on one of them, but it cracked more and He fell down a hole.

"uhhhhhhhhh!"

He got up the middle of the floor was covered with red leaves.

_'Oh come on! There isn't any tree here. Were do these leaves come from? '_

He entered the right door and found himself on the other side of the cracked floor.

He entered the next room.

Ring...

TORIEL was calling again.

" Hello?this is TORIEL. For no reason in particular... Wich on do you prefer? cinnamon or butterscotch?" She asked.

Frisk wasn't so sure...CHARA looked at him and said : " It doesn't make any difference. Uhhh...I hate it when she does that. "

Frisk didn't understand her.

" Cinnamon I guess. " He said.

" Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" She said.

Click...

_'What was that about? "_

He took only a few steps when TORIEL called again.

Ring...

" Hello? this is TORIEL. You do not dislike butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is,But...Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? " Before giving him any chance to answer, she continued, "Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient by the way."

Click...

They entered the next room. There was a writing on the wall and a rock on the ground. A few steps past the rock was closed withsl spikes.

They went to the writing.

" Three out of four grey rocks recommend you to push them. "

Frisk pushed the rock onto the tile, and then a click. The wall of spikes was gone.

He walked past it, but then another monster appeared.

" whimsun approached meekly. "

"Check"

" AT 5. DF 0. This monster is too sensitive to fight..."

"I'm sorry..."it said.

" whismusan continues to mutter apologies. "

"Consol"

" Hey list..."He couldn't complete his sentence because whismusan ran away.

' _sensitive much?_ '

"Halfway through your first word, Whismusan bursts into tears and runs away. You won! you earned 0 xp and 0 gold. "

They continued. The next room's floor was covered with cracks. He stepped on one of them. It broke and he fell. He walked to the writing on the wall.

"please don't step on the leaves. "

"okay. " He said and went up.

" Hey, I can show you the way ." CHARA said. He stepped on the right ones with with her help.

"moldsmal blocks the way"

Frisk could either imitate or flirt. He didn't want to do any of them.

" What should I do? " He asked.

" I don't know. Monsters just stop fighting when you show them that you like them. " CHARA said.

Like them? How? It wasn't even doing anything. It was just wiggling...

Oh no. Oh nooooo

He sighed.

He chose to Flirt.

He wiggled his back. It was so embarrassing. He couldn't believe that he, Severus snape, now Frisk the cold, pride slytherin was doing this.

Well...Moldsmal seemed to enjoy it.

"You wiggle your hips. Moldsmal wiggles back. What a meaningful conversation. "

"Burble, burb..." Frisk Tried to dodge the attacks but got hit . He lost 2 hp.

" moldsmal burbles quietly. "

" Spare. "

" You Won! You earned 0 XP and 1 gold. "

He then continued, and finished the puzzle.

The next room had three rocks . He pushed two of them, but the Third...

" WOAH there, pardner!"

_'A talking rock? Where is this place? Wonderland? '_

" Who said you could push me around? " It exclaimed.

" No, no. Please. I need to get past the puzzle. If you could just move a little..."He said.

" HMM? so your ASKIN' me to move over? Okay. Just for you, pumpkin. " It said, and then moved a little.

"Uhhh...Can you move a little more? " He asked.

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, How's this? " it moved in the wrong direction.

"Uh...Sir...Not this way..."He muttered.

" HMM?That was the wrong direction? Okay, Think I got it. " Now perfect.

He've walked to get past the bridge but the wall of spikes appeared again.

" Oh come on! "CHARA exclaimed. Frisk was losing his patient too.

" Sir please stay where you had been. "He said.

" HMM? You wanted me to STAY there?You are giving me a reall workout. " It said, then moved. They were able to cross the bridge. FINALLY!

They saw another save point in front of a mouse hole and some cheese on a table.

"This cheese has been here a quiet long time. It's stuck to the table. "

He touched the save point.

"(Knowing the mouse might one day leave it's hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination.) He saved.

 _'How does she know what I'm thinking? '_ But there was no answer for the question in his mind.

There was a monster lying on the ground . A ghost?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzz... (Are they gone yet) Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."It said.

" ( This ghost keeps saying ' z ' out loud repeatedly. ) Move it with force? " CHARA asked.

Frisk Tried to push it lightly. It awakened. They entered a FIGHT.

"Here comes Napstablook."

"Check "

"AT 10DF 10 This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor..."

"Oh I'm REALL funny..."He said. Frisk realized that He could see CHARA.

He attack. Frisk lost 4 hp. A scar appeared on his cheek.

"Cheer. " He smiled

" You gave Napstablook a patient smile."

" Heh..."He said. He did harmless attack.

" Napsteblook looks just a little better."

" Cheer. " He told Napstablook a little joke.

" Heh heh. " He attacked again. Hp at 12.

" Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook' s mood again. "

"Cheer. "

"Napsteblook wants to show you something."

"Let me try..." He tears went upward and formed a neat hat.

" I call it 'dapper book'. Do you like it... "

"Napsteblook eagerly awaits your response."

"Cheer. I like it. " He said.

" Oh gee..."Napsteblook said. The battle ended.

" I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...But today i met somebody nice..." He stayed silent for a moment. " Oh, i'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way. " He disappeared.

They saw the room with the two spider webs, then they fought some monsters to win gold. By the time they were done his hp was at 5. He ate a monster candy. it had a non-licorice flavor. He bought a spider donut and a spider cider .

He talked to the Froggits and then entered a FIGHT with migosp losing 4 hp. He spared it and continued. Got a call from TORIEL and fought Vegatoid. Hp at 7. He ate another monster candy. He found a faded ribbon.

" You need it . It's an armor. " CHARA said.

"I don't care! This is embarrassing. " He replied.

" it's an armor. If you're cuter monsters won't hit you as hard."She yelled. Frisk froze. could it be...

"I'm still not wearing it. I'm a boy for merlin ' s sake. " He said.

" Huh? Why did you use merlin...Are you a boy? " She seemed shocked.

" Well duh. isn't it obvious? " He asked.

" No,  you don't look like a boy to me." She answered.

What? What did she mean?

" OK I'll wear it. He equipped the ribbon. " Happy?" He thanked merlin that James Potter wasn't there. 

They continued He fought several monsters. The switch puzzle was getting on his nerves. He used the candies. Hp at 20. The Froggit ' s words made him feel bad about Toriel. He found the toy knife and equipped it.

He looked at the abandoned city.

"It's beautiful. "He said.

"Yeah...it's beautiful. But I don't know why mom is spending so much time In the RUINS."CHARA said. " I'm sure everything will make sense when dad Asriel show up. "

" How long were you...Dead? " He asked.

" I don't Know. " She answered calmly.

They went to the northern room. There was a huge black tree in front of him. TORIEL was there too.

" Oh dear, that took longer than I thought."She pulled out her phone as if to call him. She saw him.

" How did you get here my child? Are you hurt? Not a scratch...Impressive but still...I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like that. ." She said.

" Surprise?  " CHARA and Frisk asked in unison.

" Err...well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She said and walked up to a cute house.

" What the heck? This isn't supposed to be here. "CHARA said in shock. Frisk ignored her and touched the save point.

" Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is posted. There is something else I need to explain. In this story the harry potter time line(the marauders era) is the same time line in undertale (will that make the story an AU?) so that means that muggles have the same technology as the underground, but wizards don't because they are separated from the Muggle world.
> 
> As for the pairing...I'm a huge snily shipper and i don't know if I should make this a charisk story. tell me in the comments.
> 
> Please r&r. Stay determined :)


	4. Home and heartache

__Home and heartache

Frisk was drawn to the warmth and love in TORIEL's home. He could smell something sweet. was it cinnamon? or maybe butterscotch?

" Do you Smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." TORIEL said.

Frisk smiled He had a new home. He could live happily with...Wait, snail pie?

" Here I have another surprise for you. "She said and then went right . He followed her.

" This is it..."Toriel took his hand and brought him to a door. "A room of your own I hope you like it! "She said, and begun patting his head.

Frisk gasped. A room of his own. He remembered his own home in Spinner's End. He didn't have a room. (Freaks don't deserve a room you dirty boy! His father always told him. ) He had to sleep in the basement.

" Mom!what is going on?This is HOME not home! why aren't you home with dad and Asriel? " CHARA shouted. ,but was ignored.

" Is something burning..?Make yourself at home!" TORIEL ran back to the hallway.

"There is something off about it. " CHARA said.

" Let's check the room. "He said. They went to a toy box.

" Look at all this cool toys!" CHARA said. She noticed that Frisk didn't care. "They don't interest you at all." They went to a photo frame

"(An empty photo frame. It's really dusty. ) "

There was another box beside it.

"(A box of kid's shoes in a disparity of sizes.)"

"No one in this damn family even wear shoes" CHARA exclaimed.

They went out of the room. He saw a plan what was it's name? Ty...

" You have seen this type of plant before but do not know his name. "

They entered TORIEL's room

" Ah the cactus. truly the most tsudere of plants. "

" You like plants? " He asked her. She nodded.

They went to a drawer.

" You peek inside..."She then made Frisk jump by saying " scandalous I it's TORIEL'S socks drawer. "

He stared at her. " What? I was joking. don't you think it's weird that she has socks? "

He went to the huge bookshelf. and picked one.

" It's an ancyclopedia of subterranean plants. you open to the middle..."Typha"-A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong more commonly as " water sausages. "

"( Definitely bigger than a twin-sized bed.) " CHARA commented on TORIEL's bed.

They went to the table and the chair.

"(Toriel ' s small chair. It's name is chairiel. )"

was that supposed to be a pun? Because it wasn't funny at all. But he found himself chuckling.

" Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling BONELY..." CHARA read Toriel's diary.

This was even worse than Chara ' s pun. He checked the diary, and saw that the rest of the page was filled with skeleton puns . The bucket next to the table was full of snails.

They went out of the room.

"Oh it's a water sausage. "Chara looked at the plant next to the door.

There was another room, but it was locked.

There was a room at the end of the hallway.

He looked at it, and gasped. His face was changed. He looked...Looked like a 9 years old! His face was a little darker . his hair wasn't greasy anymore. It was in a lighter color. His face was so much changed that he couldn't recognize if he was a girl or boy. Chara was right. With that ribbon, he looked like a girl.

" it's you! " He looked at Chara. They looked so much alike. She could be his twin sister.

Everything about him had changed. His face, his clothes...Suddenly he gasped in fear. He quickly touched his neck. He sighed in relief. It was there. He looked at the small pendant around his neck. He made it when he was nine and gave an identical copy of it to Lily. It said:Together at Hogwarts.

He went to the living room. Toriel was on a sofa, reading a book. Frisk didn't want to interpret her so went to the book shelf and picked one.

" It's a history book. Here's a random page...Trapped behind the barrier and fearfull of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the carvern' s end. This was our new home, wich we named..."Home." As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names. "

" Exactly. "Frisk said. He also wondered what caused the war between humans and Monsters.

He Went To The Kitchen. He could smell the pie. He went to the refrigerator. Chara ' s head entered it by her ghost power.

"For some reason, there is a brand - name chocolate bar in the fridge. " Chara said. " She remembers. "

" You like chocolate? " He asked.

" I **love** Chocolate."She said.

" Nice taste. " He said with a smile. Chara nodded . he went back alone, since Chara wanted to observe the kitchen more.

He walked to Toriel.

" Hello there, little one!" She said happily. " The pie has not cooled down yet. perhaps you should take a nap?"

"No . Let's talk. " He replied.

" You'd rather stay up and Chat with me, then?Um I want you to know how glad I'm to have someone here. There are so many books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug - hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for Your education. "

_' Education? '_

" This may come as a surprise to you...But I've always wanted to be a teacher...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL...I am glad to have you living here. Oh did you want something?What is it?"

Frisk hugged Toriel, burying his face in her fluffy skin.

"Thank you. Thank you. You are so nice to me, even though I don't deserve it. No one have ever done such a thing for me. " He said.

" My child, You must be mistaken. There must be at least one person..."

"There isn't." He interrupted her. " There was one person before, but she won't talk to me anymore. "

" What happened? " She asked.

" You see...There were some boys in my school. They always bullied me. But that was so much. They humiliated me in front of everyone. She...She came to Help me and I called her something very bad. " He said.

" Did you apologies? " She asked.

" Yes, but she refused . She hates me now " He replied.

" My child, you know that's not true. We can't hate the people we care for . No matter how big their mistake is. If we really care about them, we will forgive them, if they are willing to change. " She said.

Frisk smiled. Toriel was right. He went back to his room, Chara behind him. He had to go back. He had to go back to Hogwarts and apologies to Lily once more. He had to beg her to forgive him. He would sacrifice everything he had to see her smile once again. Screw voldemort and his Death eaters.

But...He was so sleepy. He could sleep a little. He hopped on the bed.

When he woke up. He found a slice of pie on the ground. It must have been Toriel. He got up and got the pie. He Touched his pendent and walked to Toriel.

" Oh, hello! Did you want to hear about the book I am reading? It's called 72 uses for snails. How about it? " She asked.

" How can I exit the RUINS? " He asked.

" What? "Chara asked.

Toriel looked a little nervous. " Um...How about an exciting snail fact, Did you know that snails...Have a Chainsaw-like tongue called a radula? Interesting.

"How to Exit the RUINS? " He asked again.

" ...I have to do something. Stay here. "She said and walked to the other room. Frisk could sense the lie in her words. So he followed her . He walked downstairs and Saw Toriel standing there.

"...You wish to know how to return ' home ', do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one - way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be a good child and go upstairs. " She walked deeper into the basement. They followed her.

" Every human That falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...If you leave the Ruins...They...ASGORE...Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?...Go to your room. "

"What? Asgore will kill...No! It can't be. Dad will never hurt anyone. "Chara said.

" Do not try to stop me. This is your last warning. " Frisk followed her more. They were in front of a big door

"Do you want to leave so badly? are just like the others. There is only one solution to this prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. " She said. It got darker and darker. They entered a FIGHT..

" Toriel blocks the way! "

ACT, Talk

"..."

" You couldn't think of any conversation topics. " Toriel attacked. Frisk lost 3Hp.

" Toriel prepares a magical attack. "

ACT, Talk

...

"You tried to think of something to say again, but..."

She attacked again. His hp was at 16

"Toriel takes a deep breath."

" Frisk talking won't do anything. "Chara shouted.

ACT, Talk

"Toriel please..."Frisk saw Toriel's expression didn't show any sign of mercy. She still cared about him but she would still fight.

" Ironically, talking talking does not seem to be the solution to this situation. "

Toriel attacked again Frisk Tried to talk to her again and got hurt. This happened again and again until...HP 0 Frisk felt his consciousness getting lower and lower. Toriel put her hands on her mouth as she gasped. it all turned black. He felt his soul shake. It kept shaking and then...It shattered.

Don't lose hope...Chara! stay determined.

He was back at the save point. He gasped. The realization hit him. He had been killed Chara was shocked. He entered Toriel's home he greeted him with the same dialog. it was all happening again. This time he didn't check anything. He didn't talk with toriel. He just slept a little. got the pie and asked Toriel to leave. The scenario had repeated itself.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. "

He couldn't believe it. He had to die again. He looked at the toy knife. maybe he could...

No. He couldn't even think of hurting Toriel . He had promised himself. He wouldn't hurt anyone. There had to be another way.

" Toriel blocks the way! "

Spare

"..." Toriel was silent.

Spare

"... ..."

Spare

"... ... ..."

Spare

"...?"

Spare

" What are you doing? " She asked . Frisk ' s hp was at 2. Her attacks were avoiding him.

"I won't fight. Spare "

" Attack or run away!" She said.

Spare

" What are you proving this way? "

Spare

" Fight me or leave!" She said.

Spare

" Stop looking at me That way. " She said.

Spare

"..." She was silent again.

Spare

"... ..."

Spare

" I know you want to go home but..." She said.

Spare

" But please...go upstairs now. "

Spare

"I promise I will take good care of you here. " She said with a sad smile.

Spare

" I know we do not have much, but..." She said.

Spare

"We can have a good life here. " She said. Frisk felt the warm tears on his cheeks.

Spare

" Why are you making this so difficult? " She asked.

Spare

"Please, go upstairs. "

Spare

"..."

Spare

" Ha ha..." She laughed bitterly.

Spare

" Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. "

Spare

"..."

Spare

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like expectations...My loneliness...My fear...For you, my child...I will put them aside. " She said.

The FIGHT ended.

" If you truly wish to leave the RUINS...I will not Stop you. However,when you leave...Please do not come back. I hope you understand. " Toriel said, then gave him a warm hug.

" Goodbye, my child. " She said Then left.

"I can't believe it. " Chara wishpered. " It's over. "

No, it wasn't over. He was sure about that.

They passed through the door and continued their way, only to be greeted by a familiar flower.

" Clever. Verrrryyy clever. " He said. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules . You spared the life of a single person.

Hee hee hee...I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying.

What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherent the power to control it? I am the prince of thus world's future. Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting. " He laughed and disappeared.

"Who was that? " Chara asked.

" That was Flowey. One of a kind. " Frisk replied.

" I don't like him. "Chara said.

" Me too Chara. Me too. " He answered.

They continued and left the RUINS. Frisk knew that this wasn't the end. This was just the beginning.

* * *

 


	5. The forest p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Sorry for not updating for so long .  
> enjoy:-)

As Frisk and Chara left the RUINS, the warmth gave way to the chilly breeze.  
'Cold, cold, cold. ,It was all Frisk could think of. He should have worn warmer clothes . There was a big bush just outside the RUINS.  
"...!? There's a camera hidden in the bushes. "

Frisk stared at it. They were being watched. He decided to forget it and walk . The forest gave him an eerie feeling, like being watched. Well, being watched by something or someone rather than that camera.

He wondered how could trees grow in the underground if there wasn't any sunlight there. He looked at the fallen branch and continued to walk.

CRACK

Frisk and Chara both turned back to see that the branch was smashed.

" it's been smashed like it was nothing..." Chara said with horror. He walked as fast as he could not daring to look back. It was so hard for him, considering that he was wounded pretty badly and he was bleeding.

He heard the voice again.

" Walk faster. " Chara said.He did. 

There was a bridge up ahead. It had some scratches blocking it. Frisk froze. He Couldn't Run away . It was useless anyway. That person would have reached to him sooner or later.

" What are you doing? Run away! " Chara shouted. The voice was getting near. The person finally spoke.

" **Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.** "

Frisk obeyed and touched the shadow covered hand.

BZZZZZZZT

The voice made both Frisk and Chara ' s jaws to fall.

The Shadowy person was a skeleton. He was wearing a white shirt, blue hoodie, black shorts and pink slippers. He had a wide grin on his face.

" **Hehehe...The old whoopee in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.** "

' _It was just a prank. A stupid prank._ '

He frowned. He really didn't have a good history with prankster.

" **anyways, you're a human right, right?that's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. im actually supposed to be on watch for humans righ now. but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother Papyrus...he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, I think that's him over there. i have a yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.** " The three of them walked a several steps forward.

" **quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.** " He said. Frisk hid behind the lamp. Another skeleton stepped in . He was much taller than Sans and was wearing a red cape.

" **sup, bro?** "

 **"** YOU KNOW WHAT' SUP'BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT HOURS DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVN'T... PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING? !?" He said with a loud and irritating voice.

" **staring at this lamp . It's really cool. do you wanna look?** " Sans said.

Frisk and Chara gasped.

"Dude...He just blew our cover. " Chara said in disbelief.

" I can't believe it. " Frisk said.

" NO! ! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! ! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE! ? ! I WANT TO BE READY ! ! ! " He Said While stomping on the ground.

"I don't get it. This lamp can't hide you from him. " Chara said. Frisk could tell she was right by computing the possible angles.

" I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"Boo! You're terrible at your job."Chara said and Frisk did his best, not to laugh.

" THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOJN THE ROYAL GAURDS! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND? ' " Frisk felt pity for him. "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING. " well,not that much.

" **hmm...maybe this lamp will help you.** "Sans said.

" saaaans ! " Chara exclaimed. Good thing that they couldn't hear her.

" SANS! ! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! ! YOU LAZYBONES! !"was that a pun?"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE !" Was that even a word? "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"

" **hey take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton.** " Frisk could swear that he heard a drum set in the distance. Sans winked at some imaginary audience.

" SANS! " Papyrus exclaimed.

" **come on. you're smiling.** "

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH...WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

" **wow. sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone.** "He heard the far away drum was heard once again.

" UGH! ! ! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! ! !NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ! ! !" Papyrus laughed and left.

  
" Well that was..."Frisk started.

"HEH! " Papyrus appeared for a moment and then disappeared.

  
" **ok, you can come out now. "** Sans said . Frisk walked to him. " **you oughta get going. he might come come back. and if he does...you will have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.** " He said. Frisk decided to move on. " **Hey actually, hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking...my brother's been kind of down lately... he's never** **seen a human before and seeing you might just make his 't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead.** "He said and walked the way they came. Frisk didn't understand how was that supposed to be being up ahead, so he continued. He saved and walked to a little box.

(This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item Out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.)  
"What's inside the box?"he asked.  
"A pink leather glove for five finger folks" Chara answered.  
He wore the glove. It was warm, and since he had looked like girls, wearing something pink wasn't so embarrassing anymore. He put the pie and the cider in the box andThrew the knife away. He wanted to continue, but he entered a FIGHT.  
"Snowdrake flutters Forth!"  
"Check."  
“Snowdrake has 6 ATK and 2 DEF. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.”  
"Wow.So useful He said.  
"Your welcome. " Chara replied dryly  
Snowdrake gave him a confused glance, and then said:"Ice to meet you. "  
' _Now what? Oh yes. Monsters like to be complimented._ ' He gave a fake laugh.

" See, laughs! Dad was wrong!" Snowdrake said. Frisk spared it.

He walked north and found the paper with the phone number. He decided not to call. He went back, only to be greeted (Haha!) by icecap. He managed to ignore his hat(It might have seemed easy, but that hatWasn't ordinary. ),and move on.  
"Chara?" Frisk begun.  
" What? " She replied.  
"I wanted to ask you something. Can you... Possess... Enter me? "He asked slowly."  
"What?" She exclaimed.  
"I know. This seems crazy, but you are different from the ghosts I've seen, and for some reason, I'm the only one who can see you. Chara, people...Monsters will soon think I'm crazy. "He said.  
"I hate to admit it, but you are right. "She took a deep breath, and stepped forward. He felt numb.  
' _Chara, are you there?_ '  
"I'm here. "He heard her voice in his head. They continued.  
They saw the skeletons again.  
"Busted."They both thought.  
"SO, I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE, " Papyrus saw them, and thenlooked at Sans, whom looked at them. They both looked at each other, and did it again and again. They finally turned their backs from Frisk.  
“SANS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT… A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!” Papyrus whispered loudly . Very loudly.  
“ **uhhhh… actually, i think that’s a rock,** ” Sans said. Frisk looked back to see a rock behind him.  
"OH, "Papyrus said.  
" **hey, what’s that in front of the rock?** ” Sans said. He was surely messing with him.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" He turned back and whispered: "IS...IS THAT A HUMAN?"  
" **yes.** " Sans whispered back.  
"OH MY GOD!!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!...AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THEGREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN!!! ...I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" He then walked forward without doing anything.  
“ **well, that went well. don’t sweat it, kid. i’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.** ” He winked and followed his brother.

They walked to a sentry station and a sign.

  
"Absolutely NO MOVING" Chara read. "Oh, it seems we are stuck here. "

He ignored it, and continued.  
A dog's head rose up from the station.  
"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving... For example a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" They entered a FIGHT.  
"Doggo blocks the way!"  
"Check."  
“Doggo has 6 ATK 1 DEF. Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels.”  
"Don't move an inch!" Doggo said.  
Frisk did something stupid. Brave yes, but stupid. He stood still. The blue attack didn't harm him a bit.  
"Pet."  
"Frisk, this is crazy."  
" _It's a dog. I will pet it._ "  
" You will die. "  
" _I will pet it._ " He wasn't very good with dogs. Maybe it was because of his bad relationship with the dog brain Sirius Black, but he would do it. Just to disagree with Chara.  
“What!!! I’ve been pet!!!” Frisk spared it.S-S-S-Something pet me… Something that isn’t m-m-moving…I’m gonna need some dog treats for this!!!”He said, and then sinked his head below the counter.  
They moved forward. Frisk saw Sans.  
" **hey, here’s something important to remember.my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you. here’s an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right? stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs.** ” He said.  
" _Just like Doggo._ "  
"Should have told us earlier. "

They continued. Part of the ground was covered with ice. He slid on it carefully. Lily taught him. Suddenly he felt a heartache by remembering his no longer friend.'It will change. I'll go back and she will forgive me .

He didn't know what the future held, but he was determined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:Puzzles and more dogs. Sorry for Grammer mistakes. I'm not English. I'll update soon. Stay determined.


	6. The forest p.2

' _Where is Snowdin?_ ' Frisk asked.  
"It's a town nearby. "He heard Chara's voice in his head. "It's a little Town. After Snowdin, the icy weather ends. "

Frisk nodded and slid up and saw a snowman.

"Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world… But I cannot move. If you would be so kind, traveller, please… Take a piece of me and bring it very far away." The snowman said.

"Okay."Frisk took the snowman piece. 

"Thank you... Good luck! "

' _Won't it melt?_  '

"No. The snowman is a Monster. Awesome it heals 45 hp! "

 _'I'm not eating it. It's a snowman piece. I'm not eating a piece of a Monster, even if it's snow._ ' 

"Okay." Chara sighed. "Please take itto the end of the earth."  
Frisk shrugged and walked back slid to the east.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Papayrus and Sans were standing in front of him. How? Sans was just behind him! Could it be...

" YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus' s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Isn't that called sleeping?"  
"  **i think that's called… sleeping.** " Sans said. 

"Oh great! Bonehead and I are thinking the same. "

' _Bonehead? Chara, you are worse than Sans_.'

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus finally noticed them. 

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILLFIND THIS ONE QUIET SHOCKING.   
FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE! 

' _Are you kidding me?_  '

" WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL, I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW,"

"Be careful. " Frisk nodded and took a few steps forward. He touched one of the walls, but instead of him, Papyrus got zapped. Chara howled with laughter.himself. 

"SANS!" He yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"i **think the human has to hold the orb.** " Sans said, with a grin.   
"OH, OKAY. " Papyrus walked trough the maze, leaving footprints behind himself. 

"No way! "Chara exclaimed.   
"HOLD THIS, PLEASE!" Papyrus tossed the orb in the air, which landed on Frisk's head. He went back through the maze.

"OK, TRY NOW."

Frisk walked trough the maze with ease. 

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walked away, leaving them.

' _Oh I'm ready._ ' Sans was an annoying monster, but Frisk was sure there was more to that skeleton. 

Frisk walked toward Sans.

" **hey, thanks… my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since… keeps calling it his 'battle body.' man. isn't my brother cool?** " Frisk tried his best to contain his laughter. Chara didn't even try. 

"Oh my god. Oh my... Papyrus,  why? Frisk, Papyrus may be loud and annoying, but he's an excellent Monster. He's just indescribable. " Frisk couldn't help but agree with her. 

They continued. The was a blue Monster there.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling… It's the perfect weather for something cold…" He saw Frisk. "OH! A CUSTOMER! Hello, would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G!" 

"Alright. I'll have two." 

"Here you go! Have a super-duper day!" 

He passed the wooden bridge and saw...Sans. How was he there? Maybe he could apparate.  
Frisk decided to ignore him.

"Hey look. It's ball game. You need to lead the ball to the hole and then you'll get gold."  
Frisk played the game for a while. He was pretty good at it. He managed to get all of the flags. It made him feel better about not being able to play quidditch.

" _Chara? What's with the flags and the personality traits?_  "  
"Oh,it's the way you play the game. The colored flags stand for the color Of the soul. It tells the way each person with that soul color play it. Monster souls are white. Human souls are colored. Blue stands for integrity. Light Blue stands for patience. Purple stands for perseverance. Green stands for kindness. Yellow stands for justice. Orange stands for bravery, and red stands for determination. You have a red soul. I had a red soul too." Frisk's curiosity wasn't gone. He still wanted to know more.

He looked at the little hole. His stomach twirled. 

"Ah! wow! Woah! It's a Hole"  
Frisk bit his lips. Chara had a dark sense of humor.

They continued, and saw Papyrus and Sans, again...

"HUMAN! I HOPEYOU'RE READY FOR… SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE! "

" **it's right there. on the ground. trust me, there's no way they can get past this one.** " Sans said. 

There was a paper on the ground . Frisk approached, and took it. It was a word search. Frisk was disappointed. He put it on the ground, and went to the skeletons.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus yelled.

" **whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead.** "

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

" **what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones.** "

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN!!!" Papyrus looked at Frisk. "SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" 

"Crossword. " He replied. Honestly, neither of them were hard for the fifth year slytherin. 

"YOU TWO ARE WIERD! CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY. IT'S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME. I JUST FILL THE BOXES IN WITH THE LETTER -Z-...BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD...ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus left. 

" **papyrus... finds difficulty in interesting places. yesterday he got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope.** "Sans said. Frisk smirked. Chara was laughing loudly.

They walked forward. There was a plate of spaghetti, a microwavea note and another mouse hole there.  "He read the note. He looked at the microwave and the spaghetti with a blank expression. Papyrus was the worst human hunter ever. 

"I can't believe it. Should we tell him? I mean, why does he just tell us about the trap?What kind of trap is..."   
' _You know what? Papyrus is just too pure for this world._  ' Frisk said shaking his head. He looked at the frozen spaghetti one last time. He saved and moved on. 

There was another sign there. 

"Warning:Dog marriage." Chara read. Frisk shrugged. It wasn't importa... He blinked, and turned to the sign again. He read it himself. 

"Yeah, you read that right." Chara said. 

'But... This is... Why...' This was really weird.

He walked downward,and entered a FIGHT. 

"Lesser dog appears."

' _Check._ '

"ATK 7, DEF 0. Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite."

 _'Is it really the time for puns?_ '

Frisk dodged the attacks. 

'Pet. '

He barley lifted his hand and the dog was excited. It's neck was getting longer.

"Lesser Dog is overstimulated. Its excitement knows no bounds.Critical pet! Dog excitement increased. You have to jump up to pet the dog . You don't even pet it, and it gets more excited. Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping. There is no way to stop this madness. It's not even attacking anymore. Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds. Please stop."

' _Never!_ '

"…. Its head is coming down the other side. Lesser Dog is lowering. It's possible that you may have a problem. Lesser Dog continues to lower, until he is nearing the ground. Lesser Dog is learning to read. Lesser Dog is now unpettable, but appreciates the attempt.  Lesser Dog is whining because he can't see them. He's blocked by a lot of text. His tail is going nearly lightspeed.  Lesser Dog emerges from the text."Hello there.  Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much. It continues. Lesser Dog is questioning your choices.Lesser Dog's head is submerged in the snow. He has gone where no Dog has gone before. Stop this madness RIGHT NOW!!!"

Frisk could feel her anger. He was smiling.  Who knew dogs could be so enjoyable? He finally spared it. 

"Finally! Why were you so obsessed with it? "

' _Well, I love seeing you angry._  ' Chara groaned at that.

Frisk kicked the soft snow around to see the map.

he went to flick the switch. He entered a FIGHT with Icecap,Snowdrake and....Jerry. 

"I hate him. Even more than Sans."

' _I agree. I just met him for a few minutes,but...He's so... He made the atmosphere negative._  '

He flicked the switch, went back, and crossed the bridge, and...  
Two Figures in Black cloacks approached them. 

"What's that smell?" One said.   
  
"Where's that smell?" Said the other.

"If you're a smell…"

"Identify yoursmellf!" They sniffled the air

"Hmmm… Here's that weird smell… It makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate YOU!" They entered a FIGHT. 

"Dogi assult you! Dogamy and Dogaressa."

" _Check Dogamy_."

"He has 6 ATK and 4 DEF. Husband of Dogaressa. Knows only what he smells."

"Let's kick human tail!" Dogamy says.

"Do humans have tails?" Dogaressa wondered.

Frisk dodged all their attacks.

" _check Dogaressa._ "   
  
"She has 6 ATK and 4 DEF. This puppy finds her hubby lovely. SMELLS ONLY?"

"Don't touch my hot dog."

' _Another pun? Really?_  '

"He means me."

"Maybe if you smell different... roll around on the snow."

' _No! I'm not acting like a dumb dog._  '  
"Do you want to survive or not? "

Frisk was silent. This was really embarrassing. He took a deep breath. He thanked merlin that Potter couldn't see him. 

He rolled around in the dirt and snow. 

' _Re-sniff._ '

"What! Smells like a…"

"Are you actually a little puppy!?" 

' _Pet Dogamy._ '

"Wow! Pet by another pup!" Dogamy said.  
  
"Well. Don't leave me out," Dogaressa said. 

'Pet Dogaressa.' 

"What about me…" Dogamy said. 

"A dog that pets other dogs… Amazing!" Dogaressa said.

Frisk spared them.

"Dogs can pet other dogs?"

"A new world has opened up for us… Thanks, weird puppy!" And then they left.

Frisk looked at himself. Gross. He was so dirty. He Clutched his chest. He had a low hp. He reapplied the bandage and moved on. 

Another puzzle. He had to turn every X into O. It was very easy. 

“WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???” Papyrus asked when he saw them. 

"Left it." He told the truth.

“REALLY!? WOWIE… YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOUR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?"That wasn't what he expected. 

“FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!” And then Papyrus walked away. 

"He isn't going to eat it, Is he?" 

They continued and saw Papyrus again. 

"Hi." He said

" HELLO, HUMAN! MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING… SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO… WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM??? NYEH HEH HEH!"

' _I don't know what to feel about this..._ '

"This is awkward. " Frisk shrugged and walked towards another X and O puzzle.

“HUMAN!! HMMM… HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO… I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS… WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I’LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!!!"

Chara got out of his body, and hovered above the puzzle.   
She entered his body again.   
"It doesn't even look like him."Frisk sighed, and solved the puzzle quickly. 

"Wow, that was pretty fast. You must be a nerd."

' _Actually, I like solving puzzles because I want to be challenged. But I'm not into it much. I guess I'm just good at it. Isn't Toriel your mother? She must have made you solve so many puzzles._  '

"Yeah, but mom's puzzles were so easy. She was always so worried about us . On the other hand, Papyrus's puzzles are the best. "

“WOW!!! YOU SOLVED IT!!” Papyrus yelled. “AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I’M IMPRESSED!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!!!” Papyrus walked away like usual. 

Frisk crossed over where the spikes were. Sans was there too. No surprises there.

"Who let him past the puzzle? "

“ **good job on solving it so quickly. you didn’t even need my help. which is great, ‘cause i love doing absolutely nothing.** ” He said.   
"As if we'd need your help. Numbskull. "Frisk chuckled.

' _Was that an insult or a pun?_  '

"Both. "

Frisk continued. Papyrus and of course, Sans were there. There was a bunch of grey tiles on the ground. Another puzzle. 

“HEY!! IT’S THE HUMAN!! YOU’RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!”

' _Who is Alphys?_ ' 

"I'm not sure. Papyrus said doctor. She must be the royal scientist."

' _Monsters have royal scientists?_  '

"Yes, but this Alphys name doesn't ring any bell. I met the royal scientist when I was alive, and his was... Oh, I don't remember it. I can't believe it. His name began with the letter G... "

She was interrupted by Papyrus.“YOU SEE THESE TILES?! ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM… YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES! SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT… IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A, YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP… SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND???”

"WHAT WAS THAT? We are dead. This is extremely difficult. "

"I understand It. " He told Papyrus. 

"What!?How?"

 _'It wasn't very hard._  ' The ex slytherin was one of the smartest students in hogwarts. Heck, probably the smartest. This was nothing. 

“GREAT!! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!!!"  
'Are you kidding me? I take that back. This is difficult. "WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE… THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY…!”  
Papyrus pulled the switch. The tiles began flashing with colors. The colors were changing in every was no way they could do that one.  
Suddenly, the flashing stopped, leaving a straight pink walkway.

Frisk looked blankly at Papyrus. He had an indescribable expression on his face. He spun out of the room.  
"What a great scientist."Chara said sarcastically.

Frisk walked over to Sans.

“ **actually, that spaghetti from earlier… it wasn’t too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he’s been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he’ll even be able tomake something edible.** ” Sans said. Frisk doubted that.

Frisk entered a room filled with broken statues of a long necked dog.  
He went to the nearby monster.  
“Hey. A dog just rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snowdog that expressed its own emotions… But, as it built, it kept getting more excited about the sculpture… Its neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow, until… It was rather sad to watch, but I couldn’t turn away.” The monster said.

"I told you to stop. Now, you made poor lesser dog obsessed. You ruined his life. " Chara said sarcastically.   
' _No. I gave his life a new meaning and purpose._ '  
He went to the save point.

"Knowing that the dog will never give up trying to make the perfect snowdog… It fills you with determination.”

They went to the next room, and saw another X and O puzzle, but it was on ice.  
There was also another path going down. They walked down.  
There was a snow Papyrus there.  
“It’s a snow Papyrus. Very muscle-y, and it has a red scarf. And over here is a lump of snow with the word ‘sans’ written on it in red marker.”  
They stayed silent for a few moments, then they both burst into laughter . Tears gathered in his eyes. He haven't laughed in a very long time.  
"Oh my gosh! ! This two are...Are...You were right. Papyrus is just too pure for this world. "  
Frisk nodded, and went back to the Puzzle. They solved it quickly.

He slid forward. There were so many trees near the path.

He felt something on his head.Chara felt it too. She got out of his body for a few seconds, and then went back.

"There was a snow bird on your head. " He shook his head and got rid of it. They headed downward.  
Sans was there. Of course.  
“ **what’s up?** ” Sans said.  
Frisk shrugged, and continued. He looked at the Cliffside. It had eyes in it.

' _What are these?_ '  
" I don't know."  
Frisk looked at the path to see sans again. He froze. He took a few steps back and looked back. Sans was there again. He did this a few times, and no matter where he looked at, Sans was there.  
"How does he do that?"

Frisk didn't answer her. He went to talk to Sans, but he entered a fight with Gyftrot. He spared it, after loosing 4 hp.

Frisk continued over to Sans.

“Hey,” Frisk said.

“ **are you lost?** ” He asked with his usual grin.  
Frisk entered the cave at the end of the cliff. It was dark, but he could see the star_like things floating in the air. There was a back area at the end of the cave, and some glowing mushrooms were brightening the area. A huge blue door could be seen at the end.

"It's a door. It's locked."Chara was right. There was no way to open the door.  
' _Hey what's that emblem?_ 'He asked.

"That's the Delta Rune. It's like anemblem for Monsters. They use it everywhere. "

' _But, why this one. It's special. It has an important meaning._ '

"Yes, it does. But I'm not telling you."  
' _You are annoying._ '

"I know. I just love to make you angry. " He groaned. He know that wasn't the only reason.

He walked back down the tunnel, and went through the entrance to the cave .

He saw sans again.

“ **say… are you following me?** ” Sans asked  
Frisk continued down the path, and saw Sans again.  
“ **you sure do like to exercise.** ” He said. Frisk ignored him.

He continued his path and went to a snow poff.  
"It’s a snow poff."

' _I know that. Why are you narratingall the time?_ '  
"I want to narrate all the time, and you can't stop me. "  
' _Oh really? Aright. Narrate everything._ ' He went to the next snow poff. ' _And what is this?_ '  
“ And this… is a snow poff.”  
' _And this?_ '  
" This, however, is a snow poff.”  
' _What about this?_ '  
" Surprisingly, it’s a snow off . You are doing this intentionally. ”

' _Yes.'_ He pointed at another.  
“ Snow poff…” Frisk smiled. Chara sighed, but smiled too.  
He pointed at another one.  
“Is it really a snow poff?” Chara asked.  
“Behold, a snow poff.” She grinned.  
"Okay, this is enough. "  
' _No, one more time.'_ He moved to another one.'  
"Eh? There’s 30 g inside this… what is this?"

He got the gold and went to the last snow poff.

A tail extended from the snow puff. A dog's head popped out, and a few seconds later, it revealed itself to be a huge dog with an armour and a spear. Frisk entered a FIGHT.

"It’s the Greater Dog."

' _Check._ ' Frisk said.

“6 ATK and 4 DEF. It’s so excited that it thinks fighting is just play. "

It's attack hit him one time.  
' _I'll...Beckon...'_

"Hey,big dog! Come on big puppy. " He yelled. 

"Is this the best names you have?"She sighed in disappointment.

The bounded towards him, flecking slobber into his face.  
' _Pet._ '  
Greater Dog curled up in his lap as it is pet. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep… Zzzzz… Then it woke up. It was so excited. It patted the ground with it's front paws.

' _Play._ ' Frisk made a snowball and threw it for the dog to fetch.

“Your snowball splatted on the ground. Greater Dog is picking up all the snow in the area. It’s bringing it to you. But now it’s very tired.”  
' _Pet.'_  
" As you pet the dog,it sinks its entire weight into you...your movements slow, but you still haven't pet enough...! You pet decisively. Pet capacity reaches 100 percent."

Frisk finally spared it. The dog jumped out of the mech suit, revealing itself to be a small puppy. The dog licked his face . Frisk laughed. Greater dog jumped into the suit backward,and walked away.

"That dog had a mech suit! Who gave the dog a mech? "  
' _That was weird._ ' He said, and followed in the same direction.

There was a long wooden bridge ahead.

He took a deep breath and walked on the bridge. He looked down. This was something stupid to do. He was never found of heights. That even made it worse. But he couldn't help but look.

The snow forest was so huge from up there. He wondered how big the underground was. It was beautiful.  He could also see a camera hidden under the bridge.

"HUMAN!" It was Papyrus." THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! “BEHOLD, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” When he finished his sentence...  
There’s a mace and chain, a spear, a flamethrower, another spear, and a cannon hanging above and below him. Also, dog dangling on a rope.

The dog actually ruined the terror.

“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!” But nothing happened.  
 

“ **well? what’s the holdup?** ” Sans asked.

“HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I’M… I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!” But yet, nothing happened.

“ **that, uh, doesn’t look very activated.** ” San said.

“THIS CHALLENGE!!! IT SEEMS… MAYBE… TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES.” The weapons went away."PHEW..."  
Frisk felt a huge relief. Sans was right. Papyrus could never hurt anyone. He smiled at Papyrus.  
WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH!! HEH!! … HEH???”He went away.

" Oh shoot. It would have been awesome..."

' _Are you kidding? We would have died._ '  
"I guess you are right. He's just too nice. "There was a glee in her tone. He finally passed the bridge.

“ **i don’t know what my brother’s going to do now. if i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks.** ” Sans said.

It was hard to focus on his words,Because he was really tired.

"Are you sleepy? "

' _Yeah..._ '

"Well hang in there. I have a great news for you. "

' _What is it?_ '

"We are at Snowdin town!"

 


	7. Snowdin

 "Welcome to Snowdin town !" Chara said.   
 

' _Finally a town._ ' Frisk thought. He touched the golden save point.

 “The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination."

Frisk smiled as his scars disappeared. 

He put the stick and the snowman piece in the box.  
 

' _Okay, let's go now._ ' 

"wait! There is a shop here. You need to buy food in case your hp is low. "

 ' _But we need to get out of here as soon as we can. This town is more crowded than the forest. Isn't it dangerous to be here._ '  

 "I don't know... We also need information. Every thing is confusing now... and don't you need a place to sleep?"

Frisk didn't answer. As much as he hated it, Chara was right. But...

He wasn't really a smooth talker. He was a loner in hogwarts. But of course, he didn't want Chara to know that. He entered the shop. 

 "Hi." He said. His voice shaking.  
 “Hello, traveller. How can I help you?” A bunny lady said.   
 

"What can I buy here?" He asked with a small smile. 

 "What would you like to buy?" She asked.   
He looked at the items.   
 

“There’s a Tough Glove, a Manly Bandana, a Bisicle, and some Cinnamon Buns.” Chara said.   
"First, I want the bandana." He bought the bandana and equipped it, and threw the ribbon away.   
 

' _Finally, I can get rid of this shame._ ' He bought a Bisicle and two Cinnamon buns.

 “Care to chat?” The bunny lady asked.   
Frisk held his breath. Someone wanted to talk to him. Someone wanted to talk to him! He began shaking.   
 

No. He had to act normal. If he was going to change, then he had to increase his sociability.   
 

 "Why not? Hello!" He said with a smile.   
 

 "Well hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can’t remember the last I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital? You don’t look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?” She asked.

 "Yes. Kind of... It's the first time I ever see here. I don't know anything about it. What can I do here?"

 “You want to know what to do here in Snowdin? Grillby’s has food, and the library has information…" Frisk's jaw fell. A library. That meant knowledge. "If you’re tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It’s right next door- my sister runs it."

 ' _Finally. A place to sleep._ '   
 

"I never saw the inn."  
 

' _It must be new._  '

 "And if you’re bored, you can sit ouside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There’s two of ‘em… Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and… asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then.”   
Frisk scratched his head. So even the locals didn't know about the skeletons. 

 "This is a nice town. Please tell me about its history. "

 “Think back to your history class… A long time ago, monsters lived in the Ruins back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don’t think about trying to explore the Ruins… The door’s been locked for ages. So unless you’re a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it. " 

 that explained the abandoned city. But, how long was Chara dead?   
She didn't know about this. Something told him that she was thinking about the same thing.

 “Nice. So, tell me about yourself.” Where did that come from?  He was never interested in such conversations. Well, maybe he was changing. He Wasn't Nervous Anymore. And he seemed to be good at talking too.

 “Life is the same as ever around here. A little claustrophobic… But… we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don’t we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day… That’s life, ain’t it?” She said.   
 

"Yes you're right. I will go now. I want to sleep in the inn. See you later miss." He said while going out of the shop. “Bye now! Come again sometime!” She said.   
 

Frisk entered the inn. There were two rabbits there. Frisk pat the kid bunny's head.   
 

"Hey there little guy!"   
 

 “Did you know, mom says that sleeping can recover your health above your maximum HP… What’s maximum HP?” It asked.   
Frisk shrugged and pat the little bunny's head one last time, before turning to its mother. 

 “Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin’s premier hotel! One night is 80g,” The innkeeper explained.   
He handed over the money and got the key. 

 "Here’s your room key, Make sure to bundle up!”  
Frisk got the key and walked up the stairs and entered his room and collapsed on his bed.  
He slowly opened his eyes. 

 ' _Where am I_?' He wondered. Last time he checked he was on his bed in the inn, but now he was somewhere completely different.   
He was in a field. the hole ground was covered with golden flowers. The sky was clear and blue. No sound could be heard.   
 

 "You are here." A voice said. He turned around and saw Chara.

 

 "What is going on?" He asked. 

 "I don't know. The last thing I remember is you sleeping, and now we're here." She answered.   
 

 "You mean that I'm dreaming. Well,then what are you doing here?" He asked.   
 

 "I'm in your body, right? That's probably why."  
 

 "It's probably right." He sighed. "This is really complicated. But, Where are we? " 

 "This a flower field." She said.   
 

 "I know it's a flower field." He rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, why here?"  
 

 "Well...I like golden flowers. That's putting it mildly.I love them." She said.   
 

 "What? You like golden flowers and I'm dreaming about them, and we're talking in my mind? That doesn't make any sense."He hesitated "But...didn't you say that our souls Have the same color? Maybe that's why you can't get away from me. Our souls are connected . But, what made them like this? "

 

 "You." Chara said. 

 "What? " He said with confusion. 

 "You woke me up. I was unconscious, until you woke me up. You fell on my grave. " She said.   
 

" Woah, that flower bed was your grave? I...I am sorry..." He was interrupted.   
 

 "That's okay . can't blame you for this...Unfortunately. " Frisk rolled his eyes on that. They were both silent. 

 "So..." Chara began. "You were really eager to get information from the shopkeeper, huh? "

 "Then what do I do? You won't tell me anything, 'miss I know everything and love to narrate them'." He said. 

 "First, don't call me that . Second, You hide information from me too."

 

 "What do you mean? I don't know anything about Monster kind. " He said. 

 "Not about that. About wizards and that hogwarts." Chara said.

Frisk froze with shock. How? How? How did Chara know about hogwarts?Unless... 

 "You and I share thoughts right?" He asked, despite of the answer being obvious. 

 "Yep, I can read your mind." She said proudly. 

 "No You Can't. The mind isn't a book to be read."He said as a matter of fact. He face palmed."That's why I always had a glimpse of your emotions. That's why I always felt the same way as you while at the save points. I bet I can hear your thoughts if I try. "

 " Wow all of this conclusions in one minute. You really think a lot. So,Will you tell me about this hogwarts or not? It's real isn't it?" She asked. 

 

 Frisk was silent. That question...  
 

 "It is real, isn't it?"

 "It's real for us."

Lily...

He remembered it clearly. Those days when they sat in the park and Frisk told her about hogwarts. He couldn't do that again. He just couldn't...

 

He saw the eagerness in her red eyes. The same eagerness as lily. He couldn't fail those eyes.

So he began talking.

  
He told her about wizards and muggles. About magic, magical creature. He told her about spells, charms and potions. He told her about Hogwarts. About the secret rooms and passages . About the beautiful ceiling. He told her about the houses and professors. About the ghosts that wandered across the hallways. About the big great hall and the lake (That was the hardest part. )

With every word, her eyes grew wider and wonder came across her face. She was astonished and overwhelmed by all the new information. 

 "That's... amazing. I mean, I saw Monster magic before and I knew that humans sealed the Monsters underground with a magical spell, But..." She looked at him.

 " You weren't lying,were you? "  
 

 "I am not that imaginative." He said. 

 "If all this things are reall... is Merlin real too? You used his name. "

 "Yep, Merlin, Morgana. They are all real." He answered. 

 "Man, This is really awesome!" She exclaimed. "Wait a minute. I just remembered something. You mentioned a magical creature.Dementors.Tell me about the dementors again."

Frisk's expression grew dark. Why? Why? Why did it have to be that question? 

 "What d'you want to know about them for?" He asked. 

 "Well you said that they are guardians of this azkaban jail, and you also said something about them taking the soul out of people. I never heard of such a thing before. Even Monsters can't do that. It needs so much power. So..." 

 

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they grow like fungus where it is decay, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as "soul-sucking fiends". They are known to leave a person as an 'empty-shell" He finished.

 Chara's Face was blank and emotionless.

  "Wow. That's some terrible stuff there. It's awful. Is there any way to stop them?" She asked. 

 "There are some ways, but the best one is the patronus charm. the Patronus is ‘a kind of Anti-Dementor – a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor.’ It’s also ‘a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon – hope, happiness, the desire to survive – but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can’t hurt it.’ The Patronus has two forms, non-corporeal and corporeal. A non-corporeal Patronus can appear as ‘a thin wisp of silver’ that hovers ‘like mist.’ Whereas a corporeal Patronus has a form that is clearly defined and is more than vapour or smoke." 

 "What does the corporsal patronus look like?" Chara asked.

 "Each wizard has a unique patronus. take the form of an animal. It depends on your personality, the animal you have an especial bond with, your animagus form and... The person you are in love with." He finished slowly. 

 "What is your patronus?" She asked. 

 "I don't know." He lied.

 "Well for a little kid,you are smart. Chara said.   
 

 "Ummm...Chara, I need to tell you something. I'm not a kid. I'm 16 years old. " He said. 

 "WHAT?" She exclaimed. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? "

 

"I was confused at first, but now I have a theory. Remember when you said that I woke you up?" She nodded. "Well, you were under the ground. Then you went up. You went through the mud, the grass,the flowers and my body. you went through me. This probably didn't make me young, but it changed my clothes and my appearance. I don't look like this at all. The bandage probably came from you too. " he looked at her. " What?"

 

 Chara burst into laughter. 

 "Oh god. I made you... made you wear a ribbon!"

 "Chara, it's not funny! I turned into a little kid. It changed my mood and my behavior. I turned into a crybaby!  My clothes changed.  My life turned upside down when I fell down here. My wand turned to a stick! "

 Chara laughed harder. .

 "No way! That was your wand? Well, it would have been more useful if you had used it with the dogs, you know? I mean, its bark is worse than its bi..."

 "Chara! " He exclaimed. "  "it's not time for puns. You are really annoying. "

 "Well, I try." She smiled.

 

 The two of them laughed. Silent ruled between them. Suddenly. The earth was shaking. A loud voice could be a heard. A... snoring. The loudest snoring ever. 

 "Oh damn." She put her hands on her ears. "Wake Up! Wake up! " She pushed him. He suddenly woke up and went down the stairs. 

 ' _That was awful._ ' He said. 

 "Don't put it mildly like that. That was horrifying." Chara said.

 “Hiya!” The bunny girl said when she saw them. “You look like you had a great sleep. Which is incredible, because you were only up there for about two minutes…” 

 "Two minutes? We were talking for hours!"

 ' _Time probably passes differently while dreaming.'_

 “Here’s your money back. You can pay me if you’re going to stay overnight," She gave him the money, and he left. 

 ' _I'm still tired._ '

 "We need to find somewhere else to sleep . We can sleep on somebody's couch."  
 

 There was a rabbit guy standing in front of a house. 

 ' _Maybe this one._ '

 

 “That lady over there… Something about her disturbs me,” He said. 

 "How interesting...Not! Are you gonna ask him?"

 ' _...No, This is awkward._ " He walked to that lady, whom the guy was talking about.

 “Isn’t my little Cinnamon just the cutest?... Bun-buns are so adorable… Tee hee!” She said cheerfully. 

" _Not this one._ " They both said.

 ' _This place is warm and friendly and all, but it's a little creepy. No one ever asked us about our identities. Also,why is everyone so friendly? Don't they know that I'm a human?_ '

 "I thought about it too. I think I was dead for longer than I thought. I don't know anyone here...Please continue."

 Frisk nodded and walked to a bear putting some presents under a Christmas tree. 

 "Hey sir." He said.

 “Awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns. So we started giving that monster presents to make it feel better. Now it’s a tradition to put presents underneath a decorated tree,”

 "Nice, the origins of Christmas in the underground."

 _'I'm not really surprised. You know, it feels like Christmas here. The hole town._ "

 "Look a kid."

Frisk looked at the armless little monster with spikes on its head and back. 

 "Hey." He Said.

 “Yo! You’re a kid too, right? I can tell ‘cause you’re wearing a striped shirt,” The monster kid said. 

 "Yeah, I'm." He answered.   
He turned around. 

 ' _This is really creepy._ '

 "What do you mean?"

 ' _I know that they are called monsters, but... I've encountered the weirdest creatures in my life. There was a talking goat lady, flower, skeletons, bears, bunnies, and now an armless kid. That's... actually depressing. I don't think I will ever be surprised by anything again. What am I going to see? A talking fish?_ '

 "You just jinxed it."

 ' _What do you mean?_ '  
 

 "This is the underground. Everything is possible. You'll probably meet a talking fish."

 Frisk decided to go on. He saw another bear outside of a restaurant named 'Grillby’s’.

 “This town doesn't have a mayor. But if there’s a problem, a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it. Thaaaaaat’s politics,” He said. 

 "Told you so."

' _Oh, come on! I was just joking._ ' He exclaimed.

"Never mind, I should have seen this coming. Let's go." He entered the restaurant. 

 A very warm music was being played. The restaurant seemed nice and friendly. 

 There were some new Monsters and the dog patrol.

 "Are you going to talk to everyone?"

 ' _Yes. I want to know everything._ '

 The nearest monster was a bunny that looked drunk.

 "No matter where I go, it’s the same menu, the same people. Help! I want new drinks an’ h-h-h-hot guys!!!!” Frisk gritted his teeth. 

 "What is it?Why are you angry?" 

 ' _I don't like drunk people._ ' Frisk said shielding his mind. He couldn't let Chara know about his  _father_.

They went to the dog couple.

 “You better watch where you sit down in here, kid,” Dogamy said. “Because that big guy WILL jump into your lap and give you lots of love and attention.” 

 “We’re sentries, but we never get any respect,” Dogaressa continued. “I wish those skeletons would throw us a bone.”

 "Is this a pun?"

 ' _Maybe a wish._ '

 “Hmm… Isn’t human food different from monster food? It does things like ‘spoil.’ ” Said a monster with a face full of teeth. 

 ' _Really? Well that explains how I am able to keep the food._ '

 "It's not just the spoiling. Monster food directly heals the soul."

 ' _You know what? When I get out of here, I will take some of this food with me. It's so useful during duels._ '

 “And when you eat it, it passes all the way through your whole body. Disgusting. I’d love to try it sometime,” The teeth monster continued.

 Frisk moved on to the next monster, a horse with sunglasses. 

 “The capitol’s getting pretty crowded, so I’ve heard they’re going to start moving here. Hmmm… I don’t want to see the erasure of our local culture. But I definitely want to see some city slickers slip onto their butts!”

 Frisk nodded and went to the jukebox. 

 ' _It's broken. Where does the music come from? Wait don't tell me. Nothing is impossible and nothing makes sense in the underground._ '   
Frisk looked at the greater dog who just barked.

Frisk moved to the bird looking monster.

 “Those dogs are part of the Royal Guard, the elite military group led by Undyne. She’s rude, loud, and beats up everybody who gets in her way… It’s no wonder all the kids want to be like her when they grow up!” The monster said. 

 He greeted the other bird looking monster. 

 “I ‘put out a line’ for some girls today. Someone told me there are plenty of fish in the sea… Well, I’m taking that seriously. I’m literally going to make out with a fish.” He said, leavingFrisk dumbfounded.

 

 "Ewe. Just ewe. It's disgusting! "

 

 ' _I have no words.'_    
Frisk looked happily at Lesser dog.

 "Its playing poker against itself. It appears to be losing,” Frisk moved to Doggo.

 “I’m thinking of getting a spiked collar to show off my personality. It makes a statement like… ‘Attach a leash to me and take me for a walk please.’” Doggo said. 

 To be honest, Frisk was so busy with the other Monsters that he didn't even see the bartender. His jaw fell  When he saw the man. He was made of fire!   
 ' _Seriously... First Flowey, now this.  My heart burns for you._ ' He suddenly turned quiet.

 "Was that a pun? Did you just flirt?"

 

 ' _No I didn't._ '

 "Yes, you did." 

 The man was talking very quietly. Chara exited his body to listen closely to him. 

“Grillbz said that he’d offer you a glass of water, but he doesn’t touch the stuff. Because he’s made of fire,” Chara said when she entered his body again. 

They exited the restaurant. There were two Monsters there. 

 “Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crises… Dreariness. Overcrowding. Lack of sunlight. I would join them, but I’m just not very funny.” The mouse said. 

 “We all know the underground has problems, but we smile anyway. Why? We can’t do anything, so why be morose about it?” The other one continued. Frisk didn't know what to say. 

 ' _Life is so... sad here_.'

 "And it's all the humankind's fault. They trapped the Monsters down here." Chara said with a clear   
hatred in her voice.

 

 “Let’s play Monsters and Humans!” A voice said. 

 “You aren’t going to make me be the human again, are you?” The other voice said. He turned around and saw another set of talking rocks. The bigger one even had a mustache! Frisk turned to It. 

 "Hey sir." He waved

 “Ah, to be young again. The world sure felt boundless,” It said. 

 "Hey look. A house. Maybe you can sleep here."

 Frisk knocked.

 “Ahh, what a beautiful knock…! Maybe if I don’t answer, I’ll hear it again,” A voice from the other side of the door said. Frisk smiled at the Monster's attitude. He knocked again.   
 

 “Ahh, my patience rewards me.” 

' _Let's just leave this Monster be._ '

He turned around and saw a huge wolf throwing ice in the river. Frisk was really uncomfortable. The huge wolf reminded him of Lupin in the whomping willow incident.

 He went back to the original path.  
He saw a building with a sign that said: ‘Librarby.’. That was...  
"It's a library!" He exclaimed loudly. 

 "What the heck Frisk!"

 ' _Don't you get it? This is a library. A library that is filled with knowledge. I can learn everything. Oh Merlin. Merlin..._ '

 "You are a nerd."

 He ignored her and entered the library.

 “Welcome to the library. Yes, we know. The sign is misspelled,” A lizard-like Monster behind the front counter said. Frisk didn't care about the sign being misspelled.

“I love working on the newspaper. There’s so little to report that we just fill it with comics and games, If we play our cards right, we’ll give them something to report about,” A yellow Monster lady said. 

 Frisk turned toward a Monster that could be related to Loox.

 “That look in your eye…You’re someone who has trouble solving Crosswords, aren’t you?”

 Frisk shrugged. That wasn't true. 

 “When I was younger, my teachers gave me word searches when they ran out of assignments. I thought they were a waste of time. But look at me now… I’m the number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!” A green Monster lady said while smoking. Frisk was done listening it was time for reading. 

 "I can feel this passion. Please tell me that you are not going to read all of the books."Chara begged. 

 

 ' _Sorry to disappoint you but yes._ '   
Chara groaned."It's gonna take a hole day."

 ' _No. I'm a fast reader. Unlike somebody._ '

"Hey,  Hey, slow down. I like reading too. But this books are all about things I know. I don't need to read about this things."

 

 ' _Alright, but I don't know about them. You can sleep if you want._ '

 "I don't need sleeping."

 ' _Maybe not in your ghost form, But you are in my body. That makes sense. Don't try to deny it._ '

Chara didn't answer. Frisk went and picked some books. They were really interesting. The culture of Monsters, their funerals. Their souls. Their deaths. It was fascinating how they were different from humans. It was really annoying how a human's soul lacked Love, hope and compassion. But it wasn't very surprising.

 ' _Wake Up._ ' He mentally told Chara.

 "Wha...what? You are finished?"

 ' _I didn't read all of them. Not all of them were informative. The information was very general. I need to know more about the soul._ '

 "There is a big library in the capital."

 ' _Great. Let's go_ ' They exited the library. 

 "It's the end of the town."

 ' _It's very small. Hogsmeade is very bigger._ ' 

 "Higsmeade?"

 ' _A village of wizards._ '

 "A village full of wizards? Cool!"  
Frisk went to the big house and the mailboxes. He felt a big amount of pity upon seeing Papyrus's mailbox. 

 "I can't believe that sans is more popular." Chara exclaimed angrily. More than she should have been. The skeletons had a nice house.

Frisk moved on. The town ended.   


He felt something was about to happen. But he still was determined.

A heavy mist greeted them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I updated this story.  
> So yeah, I let them have this conversation about Frisk's magic. I thought that I could have it here.  
> Please review.  
> I'll update soon.


	8. Bonetrousle

**__** __****

It was cold. Very cold. Frost floated in the air and Frisk's sight was blocked by the Fog. 

He yawned. ' _Merlin, I'm so tired._ '  
He could see someone ahead. 

 "HUMAN."

 "Papyrus!" Chara said surprised and happy.

 "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS, FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER’S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL.THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONELY HUMAN… WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…"

 "Oh my god Frisk. He wants to become our friend!" 

 Frisk was astonished. Papyrus wanted them to be friends. He didn't see that coming. Someone wanted to become his friend. That was just unbelievable. 

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Making a new friend. Maybe the underground wasn't that bad. 

 “...NO…” 

 "What?" He said. 

 "What do you mean?" Chara asked. 

 “I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND!!”

 "Why? What is stopping you?" He asked.“YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT’S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER… OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” He entered a FIGHT. 

 " _No!_ " Chara and Frisk exclaimed. 

 ' _Why? Why? Why did you have to do this? And all because of what? Power? Fame? Seriously?_ '

Why did he even care? They weren't even friends. Then why? 

He understood. Judging from the mail box, Papyrus didn't have any friends. He thought that entering the royal guard could help him gain friends. He wanted to be powerful and popular.

Frisk made the same mistake. He lost his first and only friend because of it. He couldn't let Papyrus make the same mistake. Frisk had to show him that he didn't need power to become his friend.

 "Papyrus blocks the way. What should we do?" Chara asked. 

 ' _We have to stop him from fighting . He has to spare us._ '

 "Frisk, I have an idea. But you aren't going to like it."

 ' _All ideas are appreciated right now_.'

"Flirt with him."

 ' _What???_ '

 "Maybe if he thinks that you like him, he'll stop attacking."

 ' _I can't flirt with him. He's a boy. I don't even like him. Not in that way._ '

 "Just do it."

 ' _There's no way I would do that. No freaking way. I don't even know what to say._ '

 "You seemed to be good at flirting in the town."

 ' _I didn't flirt with anyone._ '

 "Yes you did."

 ' _Oh Merlin._ _Check._ '

 “Papyrus has 8 ATK and 2 DEF. He likes to say:‘Nyeh heh heh!’”

 “NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus said. His first attacks were... some bones? He expected better. He just hovered above them. That was the only good thing he gained by entering the underground. The ability to fly. 

 "Now please flirt."

Frisk was very uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. He tried to come up with something.

"Hey Papyrus. You're a excellent guard. You've captured my heart." He said. 

 "Oh god." Chara said. 

 “WHAT? FL-FLIRTING? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!" 

 ' _That's just great. He thinks that I like him._ '

 " W-WELL! I’M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!”

 "I doubt that." Chara said with a smirk.

 "I can make spaghetti." Frisk said in a forced sweet tone.

 “OH NO!!! YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…? LET’S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!” Frisk dodge the attacks again.

 “Papyrus is thinking about what to wear on his date,”   
Frisk laughed. "Spare. Papyrus, I won't fight."

 "SO, YOU WON’T FIGHT… THEN, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!” The new attacks were blue, so Frisk didn't move. It was good until the very end, when suddenly Frisk's soul turned blue. His body was covered with a blue aurora. Gravity turned against him, and he fell on the ground. A small bone hit him.

"YOU’RE BLUE NOW. THAT’S MY ATTACK!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” 

 "Frisk! Frisk! Are you alright?"

 ' _I can't get up. What the heck is wrong with my soul?_ ' Frisk got on his feet hardly.

 "Spare. I won't fight."

 “HMMM… I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR..." Papyrus pondered. The new bones were taller. Frisk could not jump high enough and got hit. 

 "JUMP HIGHER, JEEZ!” Papyrus said. But of course, easier said than done.  
Frisk couldn't even hear what he was saying. He couldn't even jump high enough. The blue soul made standing hard. He was stuck to the ground. He got hit several times. Finally he collapsed on the ground. 

 "Frisk! Frisk! What happened? Frisk answer me. Don't die. Papyrus I Thought you were better than that. I can't believe that I..." She didn't complete her sentence. 

Frisk wasn't going to die. He was sure. Papyrus was a good Monster. Too good to kill.  
He was proven right as the last bone never came. 

 “YOU’RE TOO WEAK!! I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! I WILL NOW TAKE YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE!! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT… OUR GARAGE…? YOU’RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” 

 "I knew it."Frisk whispered. "I knew you were good." Frisk smiled and then closed his eyes.

Frisk was in the flower field again. 

 "Dreaming again." He whispered.

 "Frisk! He turned around and saw Chara running toward him.   
She hugged him.

 "You are okay." She said. A few moments she realized what situation she was in and stepped back quickly. 

 "Ummm... Sorry. I got carried away." She said. 

 "What happened?" He asked. 

 "You fainted. Papyrus Carried you to the garage. You are currently sleeping on a dog bed. You've sleeping for a few hours and you weren't waking up, so I entered your body." 

 "I knew he wasn't going to kill me . This was obvious. You were definitely angry." He pointed out.

 "Well..." She didn't know what to say.

 "Why were you so angry?" He asked. 

 "I didn't want you to die. I... I was worried." She said. 

 "You were worried about me?" He asked shocked."I thought you found me annoying. I thought you hated humans." He said. 

 "I do hate humans. But...you are different. You are not a complete idiot. And I've been stuck with you for a long time.I thought you were annoying at first. But know,I'm trying to uncover the mysteries. And you are trying to get out of here. This made us partners. Then, you told me all about magic and How arts . All this things... I can't let you die." She didn't say anything anymore.

 "Does that make us..." Frisk began. 

 "I can't believe that I'm saying this but..." She hesitated. "We are somehow... Friends."

Frisk didn't know what to say. they were friends. He just made a new friend. And that was because he told her about Hogwarts. It was just like befriending Lily, but different.

 

 "That's weird." Chara said. "I just made a friend with a human. I've never had a friend. A human friend."

 "I understand. You know, I don't have humans friends either." Frisk said.   
Chara smirked. "Liar."

 "What are you saying?" Frisk asked confused. 

 "You have a friend . I'm not sure. But. .. her name is Lily right?" Chara smiled smugly.

 "You know about her?" Frisk was shocked.

 "Not everything. But I can feel what you feel. You too are close right? " She asked. 

 'Not anymore.' He thought. 'But I can't let her know.

 "Yes. She's my best friend."

 "Oh, really?" She asked with a smile.  "I mean, you always feel determined when you think of her. She's the reason you want to get out of here. " Her smile widened. "You have a crush on her, right?"

 "NO!!!" He was red. "I don't."

 "Yes you do. You like her. You like her." She was laughing. 

 "Shut up. What about you, huh? You like Papyrus." He said crossing his arms.

 "What? No. What the hell are you saying." She said.

 "Don't try to fool me. I know why you didn't want to believe that he would kill me. I can feel your emotions and thoughts too." He said. 

Chara was silent. Her face was becoming red. "Shut up. Don't mention it again." She said angrily. 

 "I won't mention it if you do the same." He said. 

 "Okay. I won't mention your love for your little flower." She said. 

 "I'm glad that we have a truce." 

He stretched his hand toward hers. "So, are we going to be friends to get out of here? Are you in this with me?"

 "Let's begin, partner." She said. 

And they shook hands.

 "What are we gonna do?" Chara asked. "You have to dodge those bones."

 "I'm not sure. I won't be sleepy anymore, but I still don't know what to do with the blue heart. Care to explain how Papyrus turned my soul blue?" He asked.

 "Monsters are made of magic. They can change the color of the soul to their own advantage in the battle." She said. 

 "What I don't understand is why I can't float with a blue soul. Why can't souls filled with integrity float in the battle?Does that mean that determined souls are the strongest?"

 "Yep." Chara answered. "No one knows why. It's just like this."

 "Integrity. I was still determined while fighting Papyrus. I wasn't filled with integrity. Integrity means following your moral or ethical convictions and doing the right thing in all circumstances. It means having strong moral principles. Having integrity means you are true to yourself. It's more like Papyrus.

 "That's why he can do it. You have integrity too." Chara said. 

 "What do you mean?" He asked. 

 "You always try to do the right thing. You never killed anyone, even when they attacked you. You follow your principles. You stay determined and merciful in all circumstances." Chara answered. 

 "That's it!" He exclaimed. "There is only one way to dodge the bones.   
Jumping. Just jumping. No matter how hard it is. I need to follow this technique. I have to stay the same, in spite of the circumstances. Just like the blue flag said. "Hopping and twirling, your original style pulled you through." I might need your help with this." He said. 

 "How?" She asked. 

 "You might not be able to float inside of my body, but you can try to make my jumps higher." He explained. 

 "Okay then. Let's do this." Chara said happily.

 Frisk smiled and took a deep breath. He woke up. 

It was an old garage. He was clearly sleeping on a dog bed. There was a chewy toy in shape of a bone on the ground, alongside some dry food.  
There was also a note on the ground.   
Chara read it aloud.“Sorry, I have to lock you in the guest room until Undyne arrives. Feel free to make yourself at home!!! Refreshments and accommodations have been provided. Nyehfully yours, Papyrus.” 

 

Frisk grinned. Only Papyrus. 

 ' _Let's get out of here._ '   
He easily went through the bars. 

Papyrus was in the same spot as before. 

 “OH… WHERE COULD THAT HUMAN HAVE GONE. ...WAIT… IT’S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!! HELLO! I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN LOST! IT SURE IS A RELIEF TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE RIGHT HERE… WAIT A SECOND!!! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE!!! GET BACK THERE!!!” He entered a FIGHT again.  
He dodged the attacks perfectly.“WHAT?! I’M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!!” Papyrus exclaimed. Frisk dodged the attacks again. 

 “YEAH! DON’T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” He said while dabbing MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear.

 "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!! PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!” 

 Frisk spared him again. “UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!!”

 'I really want to see this Undyne.'

 “I HAVE JUST REALIZED… I DON’T HAVE EARS!” 

Frisk and Chara burst into laughter. 

 “BUT I HAVE GOTTEN SIDETRACKED! TO CONTINUE, THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!!MY BROTHER WILL… WELL, HE WON’T CHANGE VERY MUCH. I’LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS! BUT…” Papyrus paused. “WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE… AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD… AFTER YOU’RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY. URGH… WHO CARES! GIVE UP! GIVE UP OR FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!!! YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! … NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!!!... THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE… BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! BEHOLD…! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” 

Nothing happened.

 Suddenly, they saw a white dog chewing a bone. 

 "It's chewing the bone..." Chara said, shocked. 

 ' _Why didn't it get hurt?_ ' Frisk asked confused.

The dog ran away.  
Chara was laughing hardly. "I love this dog."

 ' _I'll find him one day. I'll pet him. I'll name him... Toby Fox._ '

 "Toby Fox? Why?"

 ' _I don't know. It just came up._ '

Papyrus however, was angry. 

 “HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! … OH WELL. I’LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK. HERE’S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK.”

 The attacks weren't normal. Frisk got hit two times. Then every thing got weird. 

First the dog came.Then the bones said 'COOL DUDE' Frisk was laughing.   
He dodged a bone on a skateboard, then...  
A forest of bone approached him. 

That was the hardest part. There was a huge bone at the end, and a tiny bone.   
Frisk was panting, a big smile on his face.

 ' _It turns out that you can have fun while fighting._ '

 "WELL…!” Papyrus panted. “IT’S CLEAR… YOU CAN’T! … DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW’S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY." 

 "Spare." He said. The FIGHT ended and the fog disappeared. 

Papyrus turned away.“NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN’T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE’S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I’LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!” 

 "Don't say that." Frisk whispered. "Let's be friends!" He said. 

 “REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??? WELL THEN… I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN’T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE… AND I’VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!!!WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I’LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT’S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL… LIKE YOU!!! THAT’S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!”

 Frisk doubted that. Getting a soul was impossible. Unless the king killed him.

 "OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THOUGH THE KING’S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE IS… WELL… HE’S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… EXCUSE ME, MR.DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME? HE’LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!"

 "Yep that's dad."

 ' _Dad?_ ' Chara didn't answer because of Papyrus. 

 "ANYWAY!!! THAT’S ENOUGH TALKING!!! I’LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND!!! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!” He then leapt over Frisk's head.

 "That was weird. Right Frisk?" 

 ' _He's your dad?_ '

 "What?"

 ' _The king is your dad? Then Toriel is the queen._ ' 

 "Yes, I want to know why she isn't in the castle."

 ' _Don't you get it? The royal family adopted you. That means... Chara... you are a PRINCESS!_ '

 "What??? No I'm  not!"

 ' _Yes you are. You are a princess. I Would have never guessed. Did you you use to were a dress?_ '

 "No!!! I'm not a prissy princess. Don't call me a princess." She demanded. 

 ' _Calm down, Your highness._ ' He said with a smile.   
Chara groaned. "Are you going to the date?" She asked after a few seconds.   
Frisk froze.

 ' _I... I don't know._ '

 "Why?"

 ' _I... I've never been to a date before_ '

 "What? Never? But you're 16!" 

 ' _I just haven't, okay?_ '

 "Then, let this one be the first time."

 ' _I can't. He's a boy... I think. I don't think.._.'

 "What? Are you scared?" She teased. 

 ' _What? No. I'm not. I will do it._ '

 "Oh boy. Let's go."

This was going going to be hell.

 


	9. The date

_'I can't believe I'm doing this._ ' Frisk said.

 "Relax it's just a date." 

  ' _My first date, and it's with a Monster. Literally. Don't you find it awkward?_ '

 "It is awkward. But it will be fun."

 ' _Of course lovebird._ '

 "Hey, you promised."

 " _Alright,but it's easy for you to say. I bet that you are really happy huh? It's a date with your lovely spaghetti..._ '

 "You promised me not to talk about it!"

 ' _I'm just saying that you are the only one that finds this enjoyable. I bet that if you were visible, you would have flirted with him._ '

 "Shut up. I don't flirt with anyone.  I only flirt with death."

 ' _Alright, alright. Let's go princess._ '

 "Don't call me a princess!"

 ' _Ah, come on. We were filled with integrity a few minutes ago. Didn't we learn to be honest? You are a princess. Accept it. Embrace it._ '

 They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that they had reached Papyrus's house.

 “SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME! YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS… I’LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE REALLY SPECIAL… A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!!!” Papyrus said. He led them to the beginning of the town. then they returned to the house.

 “MY HOUSE!!!” He said.

Neither Frisk nor Chara knew what to say.

 "Then, why did we even walk away from the house?"

 ' _He just wanted to add to the drama and mystery of the place of the date._ '

 Papyrus opened the door and entered. Frisk entered after him. Papyrus was standing near the stairs.

 It was a nice and normal house; At least from that angle.

 “WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE! ENJOY AND TAKE YOUR TIME!!!” Papyrus said.

 ' _What now?_ '

"I don't know. Look around a little."

 Frisk nodded. He walked around a little. He stopped at a rock covered in sprinkles.

 "THIS IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. "

Frisk didn't say anything; However, Chara said:

 "Why?"

Frisk smirked. He walked to a sock with some notes near it.

 "SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

 " **ok.** "

 "DONT PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!"

 " **ok.** "

 "YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

 " **ok.** "

 "AND DONT BRING IT BACK!"

 "ITS STILL HERE!"

 " **didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?** "

 "FORGET IT!"

 Frisk began laughing. Chara was laughing, causing his body to shake. He couldn't even stand, so he sat down on the couch.

 "Oh god why?"

 ' _This is comedy gold._ ' Frisk said not haven't been laughing that hard in a while.

"No, It's comedy platinum."

 The couch made a jingling sound. He found 20 gold.

 "Oh look free gold."

 ' _That's stealing._ '

 "Come on. They won't mind."

 Frisk took the money after a moment of hesitation.

 ' _Oh merlin. Is this a TV?'_

 "Yes. Why?"

' _I can't believe that Monsters use muggle technology._ '

 "Wait, you mean that you wizards don't use them? What kind of society is this?"

 ' _Have I failed to Mention that we hide from them?_ '

 "Wait, what? That's stupid. That still doesn't explain your lacking technology."

 Frisk knew that she was right. But wizards were used to it. He just turned on the TV to see what kind of shows monsters watched.

 “OOH, IT’S MY FAVORITE GAME SHOW!” Papyrus said.

 It had a massage.‘Stay tuned for a new program, signed MTT,’.

 ' _What is MTT?_ '

 "I have no idea. I don't even remember the underground having a TV show."

 “WHAT!!! IT’S USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS! THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE!!! DON’T JUDGE ME!!!” Frisk shrugged.

He walked toward a book on a table.

 It was a joke book. Inside the book was a quantum physics book. Inside the physic book was another joke book and inside the joke book was another physic book. He decided to stop.

 "What the heck was that?"

 ' _Probably a joke by Sans._ '

 "That explains the joke books. What about the quantum physics books?"

 ' _They belong to Sans too._ '

 "No way. He's too lazy."

Maybe. Or maybe not. Who knew? It just added to his mysteriousness.

 "Next stop, the kitchen."

He entered the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was the trash can.

"THAT’S THE TRASH CAN. FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANY TIME.” Papyrus said.

 "Woah!!!"

 ' _The sink is so tall!_ '

 "Can they even wash their hands?"

 “IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!” Papyrus said. Frisk opened the sink. Toby Fox was chewing a bone.

"Hi Toby." Frisk said. 

 “WHAT?!?” Papyrus yells. “CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!” The dog jumped out of the sink and exited the house.

 "CURSES!!!" Papyrus said.

 Sans pocked out from behind a door, playing a tune on the trombone. He then entered the room again.

 “SANS!! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!!!”

Frisk laughed for a few seconds.

He went to the stove.

 “MY BROTHER ALWAYS GOES OUT TO EAT, BUT… RECENTLY, HE TRIED BAKINGSOMETHING. IT WAS LIKE… A QUICHE. BUT FILLED WITH A SUGARY, NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. HOW ABSURD!” Papyrus said.

 "That's a pie."

 There was an empty pie tin in the stove. It reminded him of Toriel. He wondered if she was alright.

He went to the fridge.

 “AH-HA! INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM? PLEASE. PERUSE MY CULINARY ART SHOW.”

 Half of the fridge was filled with containers all labelled ‘spaghetti.’ The other half contained nothing but an empty bag of chips.

He went upstairs.

 There was a picture of a bone hanging on the wall.

 “A CLASSIC IMAGE. IT ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF WHAT’S IMPORTANT IN LIFE.”

 Frisk chuckled. He walked toward Sans's room. It was locked (Much to his disappointment.) Colored light leaked through the door across the floor.

 ' _What the heck is he doing there?_ '

He went toward Papyrus's room.

 “THAT’S MY ROOM! IF YOU’VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND… WE COULD GO IN AND… DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?”

 "Ok..." Frisk said after a moment of hesitation. They entered the room.

 The room seemed interesting. It was colorful and bright.

Frisk looked at a box full of bones.

 “HEY, THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU. GREAT MEMORIES, HUH? SEEMS LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY… EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED.”

Chara and Frisk chuckled.

 "Oh,a computer." He looked at the monitor. The computer’s internet browser was opened to a social media site.

 “THE INTERNET! I’M QUITE POPULAR THERE. I’M JUST A DOZEN AWAY… FROM A DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT!” Papyrus proclaimed.

 That meant... negative two followers! He really sympathized with Papyrus.

 “OF, COURSE, FAME HAS A STEEP PRICE. A JEALOUS TROLL HAS BESIEGED MY ONLINE PERSONA. ALWAYS SENDING ME BAD PUNS IN A GOOFY FONT…”

It was definitely Sans.

He went to the closest.

 “THERE ARE NO SKELETONS INSIDE MY CLOSET!!! EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES…” Papyrus said. There was nothing there except some neat closet.

 "Oh my god action figures!" Chara exclaimed, taking control of his body 

and lead in him to the table."Cool, action figures of sexy robots."

 ' _Wha...Chara do you even know what that word means?_ '

 "No. It's an adult thing,right?"

 ' _Yes,don't say it in my head. It's absurd._ '

 “AH, YES, ACTION FIGURES. A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS.” Papyrus explains.

 "You have so many." Frisk said. 

 "HOW DO I HAVE SO MANY? WELL, LET’S JUST SAY THEY’RE FROM… A CHUBBY, SMILING MAN WHO LOVES TO SURPRISE PEOPLE. YEAH!! THAT’S RIGHT! SANTA!!!!”

Definitely Sans.

 Frisk looked at the book shelf and touched a random book.

 “THAT BOOK’S ONE OF FAVORITES. ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS.THAT NEXT BOOK’S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES. PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY. THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME.”

That was predictable.

He went to the pirate flag.

 “ISN’T THAT FLAG NEATO?” I nod. “UNDYNE FOUND IT AT THE BAY… I THINK IT’S FROM THE HUMAN WORLD? NOW, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING. WHY WOULD A HUMAN FLAG… HAVE A COOL SKELETON ON IT? WELL… I HAVE A THEORY. I THINK HUMANS… MUST HAVE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 ' _I have a theory too. Symbolism._ '

 "Cool. A race car bed."

 “IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE…I’D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY. WIND IN MY HAIR… SUN ON MY SKIN… OF COURSE, THAT’S JUST A DREAM. SO INSTEAD I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE.”

Frisk and Chara chuckled.

 “SO, UM… IF YOU’VE SEEN EVERYTHING… DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?”

 "Haven't it started yet?"

 "Okay." Frisk said after a moment of hesitation.

 “OKAY!!! DATING START!!!”

 Suddenly, the world turned black and white. His soul was out of his chest. Was that a FIGHT?

 "HERE WE ARE!! ON OUR DATE!! I’VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE.”

 "Me too." Frisk whispered.

 “BUT DON’T WORRY!!! YOU CAN’T SPELL PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!!!” He whipped out a book from some unseen pocket. “I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULE BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE’RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!” Papyrus held the book up to his face, looking closely to read the words. “LET’S SEE… STEP ONE… ACTIVATE THE ‘DATING HUD.’”

 ' _The what?_ '

 "Look at your phone menu."

Frisk was really confused.

 “WOWIE!!! I FEEL SO INFORMED!!!”

 Frisk pressed the menu button. Suddenly the world changed. He could see see an inaccurate weather forecast. It said it's sunny out, an irrelevant population graph, a crime locator, and a dog radar. Also there was an egg on the ground. Labeled ‘Egg.’

 “I THINK WE’RE READY FOR STEP TWO!” Papyrus looked back in his book.   “STEP TWO… ASK THEM ON A DATE. AHEM. HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!! WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

 "Yes." Frisk answered. It didn't seem like a serious date.

 “R-REALLY??? WOWIE!!!” Papyrus blushed. “I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE! STEP THREE… PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!” He glanced up suspiciously, looking us up and down. “WAIT A SECOND… WEAR CLOTHING… THAT BANDANA AROUND YOUR HEAD… YOU’RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!!! NO… COULD IT BE??? YOU’VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!”

 "Umm... yes." That was a lie. He didn't want to date him. He wanted to be his friend though.  
 “YOU... YOU PLANNED IT ALL!!! YOU’RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM!!! N-NOOOO!!! YOUR DATING POWER…!!!”

 A blue bar popped up. It was labeled dating power and it was going up.  
Another bar popped up, showing the tension.

 “I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!!!”

 ' _But he is wearing clothing..._ '

 “IN FACT…I ALWAYS WEAR MY SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES!! JUST IN CASE SOMEBODY HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE!!!”

 Frisk felt sorry for him.

 Papyrus went to the closet and came out of it a few seconds later.

 “BEHOLD!!!” He had changed his clothes.

 Frisk was completely speechless.  
Papyrus was wearing a tank top that said ‘Cool Dude’ on it, and it also had basketballs for the shoulders. He had athletic shorts, sneakers with long socks, and a backwards baseball hat.

 Suddenly, Frisk's body began shaking due to Chara's laughing. Soon, he was laughing too.

 “NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?!” Papyrus said.

 "I love it." Frisk said between his laughter.

 "NO!!!A GENUINE COMPLIMENT…!!!” his dating power went up.“HOWEVER… YOU DON’T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT!!! THEREFORE… WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID. THIS DATE WON’T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER!!! … UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET. BUT THAT WON’T HAPPEN!!”Papyrus said.

 Frisk observed Papyrus carefully. It wasn't really hard to guess. His soul floated up.

 "It's your hat. "He said.

 “MY HAT…? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus’s hat floated up, revealing a mysterious box. “W-WELL THEN… YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT’S A PRESENT… A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!!!”

 Frisk had a really bad feeling about it. He unwrapped it. It was a plate, with...something on it. It looked like... no, it couldn't be...

 “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?” Papyrus asked.

 "Of course?" Frisk answered.

 “SPAGHETTI. THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING, ISN’T IT?RIGHT! BUT OH-SO WRONG!”

 "That's spaghetti?" Chara asked.

 “THIS AIN’T ANY PLAIN OL’ PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISAN'S WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK… THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! HUMAN!!! IT’S TIME TO END THIS!! THERE’S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!”  
Frisk was ready to cry. He couldn't even bare to look at the so called spaghetti. Let alone eat it.  
He took a small bite. His face reflexively scrunched up. The taste was indescribable.

 "Oh, god..." Chara said, ready to gag.

 "WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING! AND BY EXTENSION, ME!!!” He blushed.“MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!! AUGH!!! URRRGH!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!” He yelled.

 The dating power went up. It broke through the bar and went going. Everything went white.

 “HUMAN. IT’S CLEAR NOW. YOU’RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME.” Papyrus said.

 "What?" Frisk said.

 “EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT’S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE.”

 Frisk didn't know what to say.

 “HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT’S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT’S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS…”

 ' _What is going on?_ ' Frisk asked.

 "Maybe he likes you." Chara said.

 “I… UM… BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME??” Papyrus said.

 Frisk was really anxious.

 “... OH, SHOOT. HUMAN, I… I’M SORRY.”

"What?" Chara asked.

 “I DON’T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN.”

Frisk was silent.

 “I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME… THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!!! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS… I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FAILED.”  
 Frisk was still silent.

 “I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU… I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER… INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION, WITH NO ESCAPE.”

Okay seriously, what?

 “HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND…? ...NO! WAIT! THAT’S WRONG! I CAN’T FAIL AT ANYTHING!!! HUMAN!!! I’LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES!!! I’LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND… AND ACT LIKE THIS ALL NEVER HAPPENED. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP. SO PLEASE… DON’T CRY BECAUSE I WON’T KISS YOU. BECAUSE, I DON’T EVEN HAVE LIPS. AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU’LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. WELL, NO, THAT’S NOT TRUE. BUT I’LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” He went out of the room and came back again. “OH, AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME… HERE’S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME! PLATONICALLY. WELL, GOTTA GO! NYEH HEH HEH!”He gave Frisk his number and exited the Room.

 "Well, that's a relief." He whispered. He was still a little dazed. It all happened so fast. He didn't have time to sort feelings out. Was he sad? If it was a normal situation, he would be very offended that not even a monster could love him. He wouldn't be surprised though. But... He didn't have any of those feelings at all. He actually felt good. He had gained a friend. It wasn't bad at all. He didn't even have a crush on papyrus.

 Wait a minute...

 He turned toward Chara who was out of his body and was silent the hole time. Her face was red. She looked sad and angry.

 "Chara, are you alright?" He asked.

 "No, I'm not. I just got rejected." She answered.

 "It's okay." He said, patting her shoulder. (Simply patting the air.)

 "How can you say that? Aren't you offended?" She asked.

 "Not really. Well, just a little. It wasn't because he rejected me, but because I got rejected by a monster. It's not very bad. I can't think of the events if Papyrus actually liked me. It would have been awkward." He said.

 "I can't believe it. You can't let me suffer alone!" She said angrily.

The old Chara was back.

 "Why are you sad? I got rejected. He couldn't even see you." Oh merlin. That was a bad thing to say. He was really bad at these things.  
Surprisingly, Chara took it well. "You are right. I shouldn't be acting like a crybaby. We should move on. I'm sorry."

 "For what?" He asked. 

 "This was your first date. I wanted it to be good but you got rejected." She answered. 

 "It's okay. I didn't take this date seriously. I've had fun... for the first time in a while. And I have a friend now." He answered and then smirked. 

 "What is It?" Chara asked.

 "What happened to the 'I only flirt with death' thing?" He asked.

 "Shut up!" Yep, the old Chara was definitely back

 "Awww, don't worry. I'm sure that Sans will date you." He said. 

 "What? Ewe, shut up." She answered and entered his body again.

 They exited the house and kept going. The fog ended as they exited the town. There was no snow. The ground was blue.

 "Frisk?"

 ' _What?_ '

 "Welcome to the most beautiful part of the underground."

Frisk smiled, somehow knowing that it was true. 

He was determined.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update.   
> I updated this chapter before but it was incomplete so I deleted it. Sorry.   
> It's probably the longest chapter so far.   
> Updating is really hard because of school, but I'll try.   
> Parts of this chapter was based on the comic determination by flavor text Chara at tumblr. Please check it.   
> Please give me some comments and suggestions.   
> Stay determined and enjoy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's my first story. I published the story in fanfiction.net with the same account name. Please forgive me for any mistakes you find. I'm persian and I'm learning English please review.


End file.
